<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murder on the dance floor by SparklyQuarians</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443638">Murder on the dance floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians'>SparklyQuarians</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ok....I lied, Romance.....err kinda., Semi-Public Sex, There is romance here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V's new life wasnt supposed to feature Arasaka. But when an old friend comes calling, she is drawn back into the Corpo world and towards Oda, the ultimate Corpo boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandayu Oda/Female V, Sandayu Oda/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takemura sat in his luxury apartment, phone in hand as he tried to summon up the courage to contact V.</p><p>They hadn't parted ways in the best of terms when she declined Arasaka's offer for her to sign up the "Secure your soul" program. She had walked away from him and joined her Nomad friends.</p><p>He waited for months for news of her passing, but it never came. To his surprise, he found out from Hanako Arasaka that V had been cured. A year later, the Nomads returned to Night city with V. Hanako had reached out to V, but she was repeatedly rebuffed. Takemura reluctantly understood why.</p><p>Rogue Amendiares had set V up in a new apartment in a nicer area of town and she freelanced as Braindance analyser. She made decent money from it too. He was happy for V, but he missed her. They had developed a bond and he saw her as a surrogate child that he felt a need to protect.</p><p>They had been through a lot together. She saved his life as he did hers. She listened when he begged her to save Oda's life. They traded stories of their tough upbringings. He trusted her but her trust in him, she felt had been misplaced.</p><p>He was reluctant to involve V in Arasaka affairs, but he only trusted her with it. She was discreet and clever in how she worked. He needed that.</p><p>He flinched when the phone in his hand starting vibrating, accompanied by that awful tune. The one V insisted he use. He accepted the call and Oda's face appeared in screen.</p><p>"Takemura-San. Are you well?"</p><p>"I am fine, Oda." He sighed.</p><p>"Have you spoken to the thief yet?"</p><p>"I have not." Takemura's eyebrows creased in annoyance at Oda's smirking. "We did not part on the greatest of terms. I do not think she will agree."</p><p>"I could ask her." Oda unhelpfully suggested.</p><p>Takemura grunted out of irritation. "If there is doubt that she will say yes to me, then it is highly unlikely that she will say yes to you."</p><p>"Fine but do it soon. Otherwise we shall have to find someone else." Oda hung up and his arrogant chuckle echoed in Takemura's mind.</p><p>Deciding that he was being ridiculous, he scrolled through the contacts on his phone until he got to her name. <em>Victoria Vincent. </em>She never told him her name; she never told anyone. He found out by accident, when using the computer in her apartment.</p><p>
  <em>[V, I hope you are well. I need your help. T]</em>
</p><p>He winced at the text he had sent, but V would never accept fluffy small talk and she would see right though it anyway.</p><p>Hours went by and he waited and waited for her to reply. Part of him accepted that she wouldn't.</p>
<hr/><p>V jacked out of her computer, as she stood she stretched out her back. She enjoyed her new line of work, but there were downsides when she was sat at a desk for hours. But she was happy with her life now. There was steady and healthy stream of income coming in and she didn't have to risk her life for shitty jobs.</p><p>She was lonely at times. Judy had left Night city. Panam and the rest of the Aldecaldos had moved on. Of course she still had Rogue, Vik, Misty, Mama Welles, and Claire, but their lives had moved on since she had been gone.</p><p>She thought about River, but after he ended their relationship, she decided against contacting once she had returned. He tried to contact her, but she had Misty step in and tell him that there were parts of V's life she didn't want to revisit. The last V had heard about River, he had started up with a new woman and things were going well. She was happy for him.</p><p>The rumble of her stomach reminded V that she hadn't eaten in hours. She walked out of her small study and into the living room to collect her phone that she had abandoned hours earlier. She hated being disturbed when she was analysing so she left it in another room, so she wouldn't be annoyed by endless scam calls and Vik's daily jokes.</p><p>She picked up the phone and begun scrolling through her missed calls and messages. As predicted, it was the usual shit trope of scams and Vik thinking he was hilarious. How she adored that man. There was a ranting message from Panam, telling V that the Aldecaldos were coming back and how she shouldn't be surprise if Saul didn't make it back at all.</p><p>Then she saw it. A message from an unknown number but it made her stomach clenched painfully.</p><p>
  <em>[V, I hope you are well. I need your help. T]</em>
</p><p>V knew instantly that it was Takemura. She went from angry to verging on tears. Despite the angry things they said to each other as she threw Arasaka's contract across the room, she did miss him. He was closest thing that she had to a father figure and she missed his wisdom.</p><p>With shaky hands, she typed out a message.</p><p>
  <em>[I don't know how you got this number, but I'm not interested in working for Arasaka. I've been burned too many times.]</em>
</p><p>When V started her new life, she swore that she would never have anything to do with Arasaka again and she meant it. She jumped when her phone pinged with another message.</p><p>
  <em>[Victoria, please meet me and I can explain.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Will you be alone?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[No. Oda will be joining us.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fine. But if Corpo boy says one word to me, I'm out.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Where do you wish to meet?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Tom's Diner. You're paying.]</em>
</p><p>V had gotten to Tom's Diner earlier and order some food and a coffee while she waited for Takemura to arrive. She picked a booth tucked away and hidden so she could do some work while ate. She instructed the waitress, Mimi if two good looking Japanese suits walked in, she was to direct them to her table.</p><p>Around 30 minutes later, Takemura and Oda arrived with two Arasaka guards. If looks could kill, Takemura would have been stone dead when V caught sight of the guards. "I fuckin' tolerated Corpo boy but what's with Japan's answer to Laurel and Hardy?"</p><p>Takemura glanced quickly at Oda with a warning to keep his mouth firmly closed. "Ignore them, V. Thank you for meeting us."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Talk biz or I'm gone."</p><p>"A new board member has arrived from Japan and Hanako suspects he might be selling Arasaka secrets on the black market."</p><p>"What has that got to do with a "dirty little thief?" V bit as she threw a glare at Oda.</p><p>"He has a thing for…."</p><p>"For….. Thieves? Whores? What?</p><p>"Western women." Takemura cringed. There was no other respectful way of saying it without V reaching over the table and smashing his head into the table.</p><p>V threw herself back against the seat back, crossing her arms angrily. "Typical fuckin' Corpo." Her head snapped towards Oda, growling from the seat next Takemura. "So what would you have me do. Lie on my back immediately and other myself up to him?"</p><p>Takemura could see V had taken a defensive stance and once she had taken that stance, she was near impossible to move. "He frequents a club named, <em>Excess</em>. I'm sure as a former Corpo, you'll remember it?"</p><p>"Ah yes. Expensive drinks, expensive clothes, and expensive hook ups. I remember it well."</p><p>"I trust you know what the rest entails?"</p><p>"I do." V took a final sip of her second cup of coffee. "How much?"</p><p>"20,000."</p><p>V snorted a laugh as she stood up. "Double it or no deal." V walked away, calling over Mimi. "Mimi, make sure they pay you and leave you a nice healthy tip."</p><p>A few days later, a transfer of 40,000 Eurodollars had hit her account and she knew the gig was on. A delivery had arrived late Thursday afternoon, consisting of a big box and three smaller ones. She hadn't ordered anything, and it came from a very expensive store.</p><p>She placed the boxes on the bed and began to open the packages. Out of the biggest package came a dark red dress, short, fitted and made to show cleavage, or "fantastic tits" as Johnny lovingly described them.</p><p>In the three other packages, she found black, glittery heals, black lingerie, a black clutch bag and expensive perfume. Whoever paid for it meant for V to impress.</p>
<hr/><p>Twenty hours later, she was dressed to impressed and waiting for Takemura to pick her up. She laughed at him when he mention that he would be going with her. The idea of Takemura in a nightclub made her more amused than she should have been.</p><p>The doorbell chimed and she opened it to reveal not Takemura but Oda. He was dressed in an expensive royal blue suit, with a black shirt underneath. He had left the top two buttons undone, very unlike an uptight Corpo. "Where's Goro?"</p><p>"In the car." He growled.</p><p>She looked him up and down and smirked. "Hoping that you'll get lucky or are you just trying to seduce your own hands?"</p><p>"It is mystery why Takemura-san is so fond of you."</p><p>V ignored him as she stepped out of her apartment and made sure the door was securely closed. "Come on, Corpo boy."</p><p>V slid into the limo next to Takemura and caught the eye of the two guards from Tom's Diner. "Isnt this over kill for a nightclub?"</p><p>"There is a special event tonight by invitation only. You are my….date."</p><p>V laughed. "Really now? If you want a fuckin' date, Goro you only had to ask."</p><p>"Shhh now." He fixed her with a glare, similar to a parent scolding a child.</p><p>"So who is this guy?" V sat properly in the seat, crossing one long leg over the other, her Orchid tattoo visible to the other men in the limo. She caught the eyes of one guard, focused on her thighs before quickly looking away once he realised she caught him.</p><p>"This name is Okuda Toshio." He showed her a picture on his phone. "He is a notorious gambler and easily parted with his money."</p><p>"Well there's motive for selling out 'Saka secrets." She studied his file and noted a few important things that she could use. "Married and he uses joytoys on a daily basis."</p><p>Takemura stayed silent for the reminder of the journey. He desperately wanted to ask her how she was, but he felt awkward doing so in front of the others, especially Oda. The younger man had been salty ever since V had bested him on the day of the parade. It wounded Oda's pride to lose to an untrained fighter.</p><p>They had arrived at the club and when V climbed out of the limo, a flood of memories came back to her. She had many a great time in Excess. She wondered if Matthias, the bouncer still worked there. Half her nights out in Excess in her fucking Matthias in the back office.</p><p>Once they had been given entry by the door bouncer, they walked through a red velvet lined corridor to the VIP nightclub, where the Corpos spend a lot of their money.</p><p>The bouncer on the door to VIP area immediately had his eyes on V, with the same hungry glare as he used to give her. "Victoria Vincent. Do my eyes devious me or will I have a hard on for the rest of the night?"</p><p>V laughed as she pushed passed the four men that accompanied her. "Matthias, I was just thinking about you."</p><p>"It better have been bending you over the desk in the back office….." The rest of his sentence was cut off when a voice interrupted him. "Yeah, it's V. Ok." Matthias typed something into a computer before handing V a card. "Drinks are on the management tonight."</p><p>As she reached for the card, he pulled her flushed against him making her groan. "I love it when you play hard to get."</p><p>"I love it when you scream my name." He let her go and swatted her arse. "Go on. Get that fine ass in there."</p><p>V grinned at Takemura, who frowned into disapproval. "If I disappear at any point, don't come looking."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V took a seat at the bar, directly across from her target. She played it cool, glancing over at him occasionally, smiling when she caught his eye.</p><p>She studied him in detail. He wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't appealing in a way that Takemura and Oda were. But, a job's a job and she didn't do things half baked, so she would flirt like he was a rockerboy.</p><p>Glancing around, she spotted Takemura deep in conversation with Oda and other two she hadn't been properly introduced to. Takemura turned to her, nodding towards her target. When she turned back to find Okuda, he was gone from his spot. She remained calm as she discreetly surveyed the club in hopes of getting her eyes back on him.</p><p>However, worry wasn't necessary as a huge hand caressed her lower back. Fighting the urge to punch the owner of said hand, she just smiled and turned to see Okuda slipping into a seat beside her with a sly grin on his face. "There you are." V cooed. "I was worried you'd gone shy on me."</p><p>He laughed in a way that made V wretched slightly. "A beautiful woman has been staring at me for half an hour. I had to come and say hello."</p><p>V leaned closer, pressing her hand on his thigh, and giving him a view of her cleavage. "So what took you so long?"</p><p>"I was waiting to see if I had competition." He dipped a finger in his drink and ran it down her chest towards her cleavage before sucking on it. "It seems I have none."</p><p>V's skin crawled, but she kept up the pretence. "I have men hit on me all the time. None quite like you though."</p><p>"So tell me, you have a name?" He caressed her thigh, slipping his hand under the fabric of her dress.</p><p>"Cherry Blossom." V didn't know why that name came into her head, but no way was giving super creep her real name.</p><p>"Pretty name for pretty little thing."</p><p>"Now do I get your name?" She teased.</p><p>"Okuda." He stood up, extending his hand to her. "Care to dance."</p><p>V fake giggled as she took his hand. "Watch those hands though. Last guy who tried to get me off on a dance floor got his nose broken by a bouncer." V smirked as she realised that he was hooked. How easy it was to pretend that she was game for anything.</p><p>He led her to the dance floor where he pulled her close to him as a sexy song played. She grinded against him, kept him distracted while she discreetly checked his pockets for anything that she could steal. It amazed her how surprisingly easy it was to search him while she pressed solidly against him. Finally, she slipped something from his inside pocket and when she turned to grind her arse against him, she popped it into her cleavage.</p><p>She turned back around and slipped her hand in between to caress his stiffening cock through his trousers. "Think of this a preview." She purred.</p><p>She stifled a laugh when it became obvious that he came in his pants. She felt sorry for his wife if that's as far as he went.</p><p>"I must go and clean myself up." He muttered, embarrassed. "Don't leave without me."</p><p>"Oh, I won't." V promised with a smirk.</p><p>Once he was out of sight, she asked Matthias if she could use the back office to check the shard she stole from Okuda.</p><p>When Oda lost sight of the thief, he grunted in annoyance. He couldn't fathom how a lowly thief could escape him so quickly. Eventually, he spotted her talking to the bouncer. That infuriated him. She was meant to be working, not fucking bouncers in a shitty overpriced nightclub.</p><p>He followed where she went to the back office. When he walk in, he saw V sitting on a desk and the bouncer looming over her. He cleared his throat and stood there with an unreadable expression. "You have work to do, thief."</p><p>V threw him an angry glare. "Matty, leave us would you."</p><p>Matthias shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. There's condoms in the desk draw."</p><p>"The fuck?" V almost yelped in surprise.</p><p>"V, you sexy bitch." Matthias chuckled. "I may not know a lot, but I know that man wants to fuck you til you can't walk."</p><p>V watched as Matthias left the room, burning holes into the back of his head. "What do you want, Corpo?"</p><p>"I have been asked to keep you in sight." He grunted.</p><p>He never spoke to her normally. She knew he could, because she'd heard him, but he always spoke to her with a growl. Like an animal waiting to pounce. She stood up from the desk and leant against a wall, studying him intently. "Is it true then?"</p><p>"Is what true, thief?"</p><p>She pushed herself away from the wall and sauntered over to him. She smirked at his neutral face. "Do you really want to fuck me?" She watched him for any giveaway, but his face never moved. It annoyed her so she opted to take a more provocative approach to see if it was true. "That's what I thought. Tell me, Sandayu. Are you pissed off because you got beaten by untrained fighter or just because I'm a girl?"</p><p>Oda refused to let her win against him again. It took all of his training to stop himself and she continued to push him. He hated her. He was disgusted by her. She was crude, disrespectful, and pure trash. But the bouncer was right; he did want to fuck her until she couldn't walk.</p><p>"Oh, I get it." V laughed. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"</p><p>That was it! Oda moved quickly, so fast even V didn't know what had happened until he had slammed her down on to the desk, using his body weight to pin her down on it. "You detestable whore." He growled; teeth bared just millimetres from her face before he pulled back up slightly to see her.</p><p>V was as wet as fuck when he pressed his groin against hers. It had been so long since she had sex that she was already breathing heavily. "Three things you should know about me, Oda; I'm as wet as fuck, I like it hard and heavy and I take a cock like fuckin' pro." Without further thought, she grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist and yanked him down to catch his mouth with hers.</p><p>If Oda fucked like he kissed, V may not be able to walk after he was done. He tasted like fire, as his tongue invaded her mouth claiming her tongue as his own. He wasn't scared explore as he aggressively palmed one of her breasts through the fabric of her dress. He was detestable but he was everything in that moment.</p><p>Oda hissed into her mouth as her thief hands snaked into his hair, tugging deliciously hard. She writhed underneath him, grinding on his clothed cock so hard it was getting painful. Her thighs clamped around his waist, unwilling to release her grip on his hair. That was the first sign that she wouldn't allow him to back out nor did he wish to.</p><p>There was searing heat in the room, like lava filling the space mixed with the sound of heavy breathing and moans. They had yet to come up air and both of them were feeling light headed from the kisses and lack of oxygen. Both of them gasped in air when they finally wrenched themselves apart.</p><p>V was the first to move, as she reached over to the draw and scrambling around for the condoms, finally pulling out the box. The contents littered around the floor and desk, but she managed to snag one before it joined the others on the floor.</p><p>Oda's lips were already on her neck when she reached for his belt buckle, roughly tugging it apart, eager to get to his cock. Oda breathed a sigh of relief when she finally freed him from the confines of his trousers. He was painfully hard when she got her hands on him, caressing and stroking the shaft. He looked down to find her expertly slipping a condom on his cock and there was something about it that made his head spin.</p><p>He growled as he picked her up in his arms and slammed her against a wall, both groaning sinfully as he slowly slipped into her.</p><p>She was heaven. He was heaven. She clamped down on his cock with each thrust. He stretched her and pushed her to her limits, but he was careful to not breach them. Each thrust of his hips sent her grinding against the wall she was leaning against.</p><p>She yanked on his hair so she could capture his lips again. To taste that sweet, honeyed taste of his lips. She could become addicted to those lips. Then smooth words in his native tongue tumbled out of those sweet lips. She didn't care what he said, it sounded beautiful, perfect.</p><p>"Oda…." Tumbled from her lips and penetrated his soul. It was cruel how such a horrid creature could be so beautiful. Trickery from a cruel master that made her so incredible. "Harder." She demanded in a breathy tone. Of course he complied, increasing his thrusts desperately.</p><p>He tired of the position he had her in, so he secured her in his arms and stumbled over to a sofa, ungracefully falling onto it in a heap. Now she was truly at his mercy, pinned by his cock and body but she didn't object to it.</p><p>She saw blinding lights as he slammed into her over and over. His fingers digging into the flesh of her right thigh. She could feel it coming. She was close to cumming and hard judging by the ache in her groin. "Oda…harder."</p><p>She gripped the back of the sofa cushion in a vice like grip as her body went rigid. She cried out, howled, screamed his name in unrivalled pleasure, weeping as every nerve in her body exploded at once.</p><p>The way she screamed his name was possibly the single most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. Her vaginal walls clamped down on his cock so beautifully that he couldn't hold back any longer. He uttered a string of expletives as he felt himself ready to explode, roaring as he came.</p><p>Together they lay in a hot, heaving mess, bodies like lead and overloaded senses. V shifted under his body weight. "Oda, off!"</p><p>Oda reluctantly moved. He pulled out of her and sat down in the space on the seat. He removed the condom he was wearing and threw it in bin before righting his clothes. He watched V put herself back together, sorting out her make up and putting on the shoe that had slipped off at some point.</p><p>V caught him staring with a small smirk on his lips. "One great fuck don't make you a winner, Oda. It just makes you lucky." She remarked as she went back to the nightclub to find her Okuda.</p><p>As she walked though the throng of people, large hands grabbed her. "There you are." Okuda purred as she groped her backside.</p><p>"Did you miss me?" She teased.</p><p>"One more dance and we find a hotel."</p><p>V hid her cringe at the thought of spending the night with him. Back on the dance floor he used it as an opportunity to grope her again. "You're a bad boy."</p><p>In a split second, V found herself covered in Okuda's blood as gaping wound appeared on his forehead. She stood shocked as brain matter splattered on her face and she watched him fall to the floor, much to the horror of the other dancers that surrounded them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was chaos in the club as dancers screamed and scrambled to get out. Matthias, the bouncer grabbed V around her waist and led her out of the back door. Matthias pushed her out of the door towards Takemura.</p><p>She practically fell into the limo and Takemura scrambled in behind her and the limo pulled away with a screech before the door was even fully closed. "What the fuck was that Goro?"</p><p>"I do not know, V." He found some tissues and handed them to her. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm covered in blood and brain matter. What do you think?" She took the tissues and tried to wipe her face as much as she could. "If he was selling 'Saka secrets, then he's made a lot of enemies."</p><p>"Did he say anything incriminating?"</p><p>V scoffed. "He was too busy groping me." She reached into her handbag and pulled out the shard, offering it to Takemura. "I stole this from him. Not sure how useful it will be."</p><p>Takemura had a half smirk on his lips as he took the shard, securing it inside his jacket. "Thank you, V."</p><p>V noticed that Takemura was sat as far from her as he could get. "What's up, Goro. You worried about getting blood on that beautiful white suit."</p><p>"Don't you dare." He scowled at her.</p><p>"Chill. I aint gonna mess you up." She slumped down into the seat, briefly catching Oda's eye.</p><p>The limo pulled up outside her apartment and the driver opened the door for her. As she climbed out, she heard Takemura giving Oda an order. "Escort her home." He told Oda.</p><p>She supressed a groan at the idea of Oda being anywhere near her. It was bad enough that she fucked him in the nightclub, she didn't need him in her home as well.</p><p>He followed her to the apartment, watching her as she kicked off her shoes and chucked her purse on the couch. He knew he could leave, but he found himself not wanting to.</p><p>"Oda, if you insist on hanging around like a bad smell, make yourself useful." She turned her back to him and moved her hair to the side. "Unzip me and no funny shit. Not in the mood."</p><p>Oda dutifully unzip the back of her dress, letting his skin linger on her lower back until she walked away, pushing the dress down to her waist, and removing her bra. A gentleman would have looked away, but since she didn't ask him to, he didn't. "Your home is….. unexpected." He remarked.</p><p>V stood in front of him fully naked, hands on hips. "You mean, it's too nice for ex Corpo turned Merc trash?" She snarked back at him before stepping under the hot shower.</p><p>V spent long enough in the bathroom that she hoped that Oda had left. She checked the mirror to make sure her makeup had been washed off properly and proceeded to brush her teeth while ruminating on the evenings events. She didn't plan to fuck Oda tonight, ever but it had been so long since she had sex that she her pussy overrode her logic. She couldn't complain either. He knew what he was doing and that infuriated her. If he had been a bad lay, then she could bitch to Panam and Misty about it, but she couldn't.</p><p>She stepped out of the bathroom; towel wrapped around herself. "Are you still here?" She sighed as she caught sight of him sat on her sofa with his feet up on the coffee table, gently strumming the strings of a guitar. "Hey. That's Johnny Silverhand's guitar. Break it and I'll drop kick you out of the window."</p><p>"All of Silverhand's possessions are Arasaka property."</p><p>V raised a brow and chuckled at him. "And I'll tell you what I told Hanako Arasaka when she also pointed that out. I don't give a shit."</p><p>"Are there any other ill-gotten gains in your possession?"</p><p>"I have his jacket, gun, music collection and Porsche." She padded barefoot to her bedroom to get dressed. She pulled on a vest top and shorts, before heading back to the living room and joining Oda on the sofa. "How long are you planning to stay?"</p><p>Oda ignored her question, just continued to play with the guitar strings, strumming out a tune that V couldn't place.</p><p>"You play well."</p><p>"Thank you." There was a brief smile on his lips when he looked at her. "Can you play?"</p><p>"A little. I'm better on the piano." He gave her a look of surprise. "I had a shit childhood. Learning was a distraction from the neglect. I might be trash, but I'm intelligent trash."</p><p>Oda snorted a little laugh. "Contradictory."</p><p>"Oh, do tell me little rich boy." V angled herself towards him, resting her arm on the back of the sofa. "How charmed was your life?"</p><p>"Fairly. My parents work for Arasaka in Japan."</p><p>"So, why are you working as a bodyguard in a dump like Night city?" She knew he had to be a kid of rich parents. They always had the same sort of arrogance about them. "Why aren't you back in Japan getting blown every night by a sweet Japanese girl?"</p><p>"Why are you still single?"</p><p>"Why cannot you not hold a reasonable conversation?"</p><p>Oda's fingers stilled on the guitar strings, pondering how to answer her question. Slowly he put down the guitar and turned his body towards her. "Because I'm not here for talking."</p><p>V had to admire his boldness. She sighed as she stood up. "Pity I'm such a detestable whore." She walked to the front door and opened it. "Goodnight, Oda."</p><p>The look that Oda gave her as he walked out of the door almost made her feel guilty. But his assumption that she would fuck him again pissed her off and she felt the need to teach him a lesson.</p><hr/><p>V woke up late, ignoring her alarm and several missed calls and texts. Her back and thighs ached from her activities last night. Her mind immediately went to Oda and when she walked into her living room, she saw his jacket hanging on the back of the chair where he left it. Without thinking, she picked it up and sniffed it. It smelt divine and she hadn't noticed it before. With a tired sighed she hung the jacket up so it wouldn't get ruined. It was a really nice suit.</p><p>After dealing her calls and messages she decided to text Panam to tell her about the end of her dry spell.</p><p>
  <em>[Hey Pan. Guess who got some dick last night]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Who was it? What's it like? Will there be a round 2. I need deets, V]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Some 'Saka Corpo. It was fuckin' preem. No, one time only]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Better than River?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Much better. His lips tasted like honey]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[So fuck him again. At least until you find yourself an input]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Maybe. Need to teach him a lesson first]</em>
</p><p>Her phone rang as she was waiting for Panam's reply. "Hey Goro. What's up."</p><p>"V, I have analysed the shard. There was some interesting information on it."</p><p>"Let me guess, you need my services again."</p><p>"We need to search his apartment."</p><p>V sighed. "When?</p><p>"Tomorrow. We sit and wait for his wife to leave before we go in."</p><p>"Fine. I hope you know I only do this for you, not Arasaka."</p><p>"I know, V and I am truly grateful."</p><p>V finished her work for the day and decided she was bored enough to cause some mischief. She scrolled through her phone and happened upon a name she didn't expect to see. <em>Sandayu Oda.</em></p><p>She giggled thinking of what she could do, then she saw his jacket still hanging up. Moving to the bathroom to do her make up, she felt herself getting wet at the thought of him. Once her make up was done, she brushed her hair, making sure it looked perfect.</p><p>She stripped down to just her lacy thong and slipped the jacket on. It felt so soft against her skin and smelt just the same as a few hours before. She climbed onto the sofa with her phone in hand to take several selfies in many different positions. The final one featured her getting herself off while still wearing the jacket.</p><p>Surveying the pictures, she picked her favourite ones and sent them to Oda. She hoped he was still at work or on a call to his parents when he received them. She hoped his blood pressure had risen and he had unbearable hard on that he couldn't do anything about. It was cruel and she enjoyed it.</p><p>Barely half an hour later, the door went. V opened the door to see Oda standing there with a feral look on his face.</p><p>V was in for a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun beamed through the window making V's face glow. She scrunched her eyes and groaned. Unwillingly, she opened her eyes to look at the time, huffing out a breath when she realised it was only 7am. It was too early, and it seemed her bedfellow agreed.</p><p>Oda was still sound asleep with his head firmly buried into the pillow and a possessive arm slung around her waist.</p><p>V didn't have the energy to move. Every muscle in her body ached thanks to Oda and his rampant sexual appetite. Her groin and thighs ached the most and was probably covered in bruises.</p><p>A groan next to her told her that Oda was stirring awake. The sound of her phone ringing made his groan increase in volume.</p><p>V checked to see what gonk was calling her so early. When she saw Takemura's name, she sat bolt upright and clamped her hand over Oda's mouth.</p><p>"Morning, Goro." She replied sleepily.</p><p>"Morning, V. I cannot go with you search Okuda's apartment. I will send Oda in my place."</p><p>"I'll be fine on my own."</p><p>"I know you don't like Oda, but he will be useful to you."</p><p>V resisted the urge to smirk. "Fine. Tell him not to be late. I've got other shit to be doing today."</p><p>"Thank you, V."</p><p>V hung up the phone, releasing Oda's mouth and swung her legs out of bed. "Meet me in the shower."</p><hr/><p>"You have a thing about my tits, don't you?" V chuckled as Oda embraced her from behind, his hands palming gently but insistently at her breasts, as the hot water showered down on them both.</p><p>"Are you complaining?"</p><p>"If I weren't complaining last night, I won't bother starting now."</p><p>"Good." He purred. "Bend over."</p><p>V bent over, bracing herself with her hands against the shower wall. "Going for orgasm number six?" She sighed blissfully as his hands caressed her skin.</p><p>"Hush." He growled as he swatted her backside.</p><p>"Ouch. You better apologise for that." She gasped he thrust a finger into her vagina. "Only one? I'm not a virgin you know."</p><p>"Beg." He demanded as he kept his hand still.</p><p>"Please…." She ached and only one thing could sooth that ache.</p><p>"Not so detestable after all." He slipped another finger into her and used his thumb to lightly massage her clit.</p><p>Every inch of V's skin tingled with want, need and something else she couldn't name. Oda had magic fingers. His hand barely move but she felt a burning in her groin. "Fuck, Oda. Those fingers of yours."</p><p>He let out a deep chuckle. "Perhaps you are just easy to please."</p><p>"Fuck you, Corpo boy."</p><p>Oda growled as he removed his fingers and tasted her slick juices from them. "I seem to be frequently covered in your juices. I think its only fair that I get mine in you."</p><p>V huffed out a laugh. "Oda, just ask me if you can cum inside me next time." She let out a long groan when he entered her, filling her up. "Oh fuck, we are never using condoms again."</p><p>Oda moved slowly at first, savouring the feel of her without a barrier. He wondered how they went from scowling at each other and name calling to always on each other's minds. He couldn't pin point when it turned into a rampaging sexual attraction. She was everything that his parents warned him against. He had good girls, but that bored him. He wanted something challenging.</p><p>V groaned into the cold tiles of the shower as he moved, waves of gentle washing over her, over and over. Without warning, River entered her head, and she remembered the times they had sex. The way he touched her, kissed her, the things he used to say in the throes of passion. She needed to feel it again, even if only briefly.</p><p>She pulled away, quickly turning to embrace him. She stole his lips with his taking him by surprise, but he recovered to wrap his arms around her. Oda picked her up, balancing her against the shower wall as he entered her again.</p><p>Their eyes locked onto each other and V saw what she assumed was his natural eye colour. He had dark brown on the outside of the iris and hazel/green on the inside. He had beautiful eyes. She caught his lips again as he thrust into her, muffled groans getting caught between their searing kisses.</p><p>V could feel it, that burning ache in her groin that kept building and building. Her nails dug into the skin of his back making him hiss, but it wasn't in pain. "Fuck…..oh fuck." She cried out as climaxed, her vaginal walls clamping around his cock.</p><p>He held on for as long as he could, but he felt her orgasm. He felt the tingle of her nerves pass right through him. "Victoria…" He groaned her name in way that she had never heard, before he roared a string of expletives in Japanese. With one final thrust, he came into her, hard.</p><p>After a few minutes, Oda set her down gently, giving her a gentle kiss which she eagerly returned.</p><p>"We better hurry. We have work to do."</p><p>Fortunately for Oda, he had the foresight to bring a fresh set of clothes with him. He dressed in something a bit more casual than what he normally wore, opting for his normal trousers, a plain white shirt and a leather jacket. He sat in the living room waiting for V to come out of the bedroom.</p><p>Eventually, she left the bedroom wearing jean shorts, black boots and fitted blue halter top. Oda looked at her with a mix of lust and disapproval.</p><p>"What?" She asked him.</p><p>"You have little style, V."</p><p>V faux pouted. "You don't like it? And I was going to wear this to meet your parents."</p><p>Oda swatted her backside. "Behave."</p><p>"You first." She fired back as she reached for her leather jacket. "Come on. Time for a little breaking and entering."</p><p>They stepped into the lift to head down the parking area. "Don't even think about it, Oda." V gave him a glare.</p><p>"Hush." He stood there as if he was working, trying to control his hands. He wanted nothing more than to take her in the lift, but they didn't have the time.</p><p>Once they got to the parking area, V opened her personal garage where she kept her Porsche. "We'll take Johnny."</p><p>Oda gave her a withered look. "Johnny?"</p><p>"It was his car. Only seemed right."</p><p>"Can I drive?"</p><p>V scoffed. "Oh sweet fuck, no. Not having you dent Johnny." She smirked as they both got in the car. "But, if you're a very good boy, I'll let you fuck me in it."</p><p>"That is fair."</p><p>They pulled up outside the building where Okuda lived with his wife. "So, shall we go in?"</p><p>"Not yet." Oda kept his eyes on the door to the building. "Hanako-Sama will text me to say that Okuda's wife is with her."</p><p>"Ok, well I'm starving so I'm going for pancakes." V got out of the car. "Are you coming?"</p><p>Oda rolled his eyes and joined her for breakfast. V enjoyed watching Oda choke down some pancakes and coffee. He was like Takemura, always complaining about the food. He was also like a child trying something new.</p><p>"Oda it's food, not poison."</p><p>"I struggle to see the difference."</p><p>"Eat it and I'll let you take me out for proper Japanese food."</p><p>Oda raised an eyebrow. "You would look out of place in the restaurants I visit."</p><p>"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." Oda always seemed to hark back on her poor upbringing, and it pissed her off. "Is it my face or do I just look poor? I'll be outside."</p><p>A few minutes later, Oda joined her outside. "It's time."</p><p>They got into the apartment and V noticed something strange about the apartment. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Takemura.</p><p>"Hey Goro. We're in Okuda's apartment and it weird." She told him as she looked around.</p><p>"Weird, how?"</p><p>"Well, for an Arasaka board member, it's a shitty apartment. There's hardly any furniture."</p><p>"That is strange."</p><p>"I'm just going into the bedroom." V opened up a door that revealed a huge walk in closet. "Wow. Okuda's wife has a serious shopping addiction. There's at least 300 hundred pairs of Avanti "Ice blue" shoes here. That's 300 thousand eddies blown on shoes."</p><p>"Avanti doesn't seem like your style, V."</p><p>"Hey, I may common gutter trash, but I still like to look nice something, Goro."</p><p>"You are not gutter trash."</p><p>"Tell that to Corpo boy." V caught Oda trying to get her attention. "Hang on, Goro. I think Oda found something."</p><p>V walked over to the desk where Oda was sitting, positioning the phone so Goro could see them both. "Oda got into the computer."</p><p>"There are messages between Okuda and another person."</p><p>"Copy all the files, Oda. I will come to collect you."</p><p>"Yes, Takamura-san."</p><p>"Let's get out of here." V and Oda left the apartment and waited in silence for Takemura to arrive.</p><p>Thankfully for V, he arrived soon after. "Hey Goro."</p><p>"V, did you find anything else?"</p><p>"Nope. Place was pretty bare."</p><p>"I will contact you again if I need you."</p><p>"Story of my life." V walked away, leaving Takemura confused about her comment. She got back into her car and pulled off at speed.</p><p>V drove around for about an hour after she stopped at a pharmacy to get emergency birth control, until she decided to visit Panam. She was lonely and the Aldecaldos felt like a family to her, even if she didn't much enjoy the Nomad life. She pulled up to their camp, strolling through to find Panam, saying hi to people she passed on the way.</p><p>"Hey Pan."</p><p>Panam saw the sadness in her face. "V, are you ok?"</p><p>"Can we talk? Just need someone to listen."</p><p>"Sure. Come to my tent." Panam led V to her tent and offered her a beer. "V, you're worrying me."</p><p>"Sorry. Just feeling a lost, I suppose." V took a long swig of beer.</p><p>"Is it River?"</p><p>V shrugged. "Yeah, mostly. I miss him, Pan."</p><p>"So call him. Tell him how you feel."</p><p>"No, I'm done with that part of my life." A single tear slipped down her cheek. "I feel used sometimes."</p><p>"Oh V. I hate to see you so bummed out."</p><p>"I'll be fine, Pan. Tomorrow, it's the two year anniversary of Jackie dying, and it still hurts like fuck."</p><p>"Why don't you stay with us tonight?" Panam wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll drink to Jackie and play some games."</p><p>"Thanks. Destroying Saul at poker will do wonders for my mental health."</p><p>"It'll do wonders for mine too." Both women laughed.</p><p>Before settling down for a night with the Aldecaldos, V threw her phone in the boot of her car. She wasn't interested in Night city, Arasaka or anyone else tonight. All she cared about was remembering Jackie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camp was in full swing by the time V had woken up. She decided to skip breakfast with the family so she could head back to Night city. It had been a great night. There was dancing, drinking and an ill-advised game of "I have never…" and several rounds of poker which led to Panam and Saul screaming at each for half hour straight.</p><p>Both of them had been horrified at V's suggestion that they find a room or at least a tent.</p><p>It had been a welcomed distraction from things swirling inside her head. She hadn't thought about Night city, Arasaka, Takemura or Oda for the entire night and it was just what she needed.</p><p>As she hugged Panam goodbye, the Aldecaldo gave her some advice. "You're an amazing person V and my best friend. Anyone who can't see that or want you for you, then they aren't worth your time." Panam told her, to which Saul and Mitch agreed.</p><p>She waved goodbye as she walked back to her car, opening the boot to grab her phone out of it. There was a brief thought of just throwing it somewhere into the sand that surrounded her, but the thought of Mama Welles, Vik and Misty stopped her from doing that.</p><p>Perching on the boot, V read through her messages and calls. Vik had sent her a few worried messages. Mama Welles had called and left a voicemail about a celebration at her bar for Jackie. There were messages from Takemura asking if he had offended her somehow.</p><p>Then there was Oda.</p><p>Ten messages asking if she was angry at him. Asking where she was. Demanding to see her. She deleted all of his messages and blocked his number from her phone. She knew she was well on her way to a hiding if she kept accepting him into her life. Panam was right; why bother with someone who always judges you for something you had control over.</p><p>She decided to quickly text Vik to let him know she was ok.</p><p>
  <em>[Hi Vik. Sorry I missed your messages. Spent the night with the Aldecaldos.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[I'm glad you're ok, kid. Will I see you at Mama Welles' tonight?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Yeah, I'll be there.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Are you ok, kid. Even over text you seem distant.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[We'll talk later ok. Can you tell Mama Wells that I'll be there tonight?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Sure thing, kid.]</em>
</p><p>Next up to deal with was Takamura.</p><p>[Hey Goro. You didn't upset me. It's just the two year anniversary…..]</p><p>[I understand, V. I would like to come and pay my respects.]</p><p>[It would mean a lot to me if you did, Goro. It starts at 7 at Mama Welles' bar.]</p><p>[I will be there.]</p><hr/><p>It had been a lazy day, spread out on the sofa and eating junk. She didn't have any work that she needed to do, so V just decided to take advantage of a quiet day without being pestered. Only it seemed someone had other ideas…..</p><p>Her phone rung and she reached her arm out across the coffee to snatch it up. "Oh fuck." She groaned when she saw Hanako Arasaka's name on the screen.</p><p>"Hanako, I didn't expect to hear from you again." V tried to play nice, but it was hard.</p><p>"Victoria, I didn't expect you to answer my calls."</p><p>"Is there something you need?"</p><p>"I would like to invite you to a late lunch. I feel the need to apologise for our failure to stick to our deal."</p><p>"I think a phone call would be enough to apologise."</p><p>"Please, Victoria. It would make me feel better if you agreed."</p><p>V sighed, knowing she would regret it. "Fine."</p><p>"Excellent. I will arrange for you to be picked up."</p><p>V huffed in annoyance. She couldn't believe she had been sucked in by Arasaka yet again. The doorbell went making her jump. When she opened the door, there was no one there but a package laying on her doormat.</p><p>Picking up the package, she headed to the bedroom and dropped it on her bed. "Avanti." She whistled as she noted the name on the box. Inside there was a dark blue dress in a similar style to what she had seen Hanako wearing.</p><p>She got herself dressed, doing her hair and makeup so she wouldn't look out of place in upscale restaurant. As she admired herself in the mirror, she almost looked like a Corpo, instead of a Corpo-turned-Merc-turned-Freelancer.</p><p>The doorbell chimed again, telling V that her ride was there to pick her up. The door opened and V's stomach clenched painfully when saw Oda standing there in his black suit. "Knew I would regret this shit." She muttered under her breath. "I take it you are my driver."</p><p>"No." He grunted. "Takemura-san is in the car."</p><p>V growled at him and stomped off to the car. She was so annoyed that she didn't even bother to say hi to Takemura. "Can you and the Corpo not do anything without being in each other's pockets." She snapped as she got in the back.</p><p>"Relax, V." Takemura caught sight of her face in the rear view mirror. "You look…..presentable."</p><p>"Gee, thanks Goro." V scoffed. "You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."</p><p>The restaurant was even swankier than V imagined. It was the sort of place where even water would cost a bomb. The private room that she was led to was even swankier. Covered in gold and black velvet and even the seats were expensive.</p><p>Hanako had been waiting for her and when she caught sight of V, she nodded in approval. Oda and Takemura were dismissed, leaving the two women alone.</p><p>"You look lovely, Victoria." Hanako said with a smile as she poured V some wine.</p><p>"Thank you, Hanako." V took a sip of the wine. It tasted fruity with a pleasant undercurrent of honey. "Do we make small talk, or shall we get to the point of this lunch?"</p><p>"I like you, Victoria." She rested her clasped hands on the table, giving a quick glance to the door that Oda and Takemura had left out of. "You are very to the point."</p><p>"No point in pretending."</p><p>"I have taken liberty to order for both of us. Takemura tells me that you have yet to taste real Japanese cuisine."</p><p>"The food I have tried did not meet Goro's approval." V sat back, swirling the wine glass in her hand.</p><p>"Goro? You are close to Takemura?"</p><p>"He's the closest thing I've had to a father figure." She briefly thought back on her birth father, before deciding it was time wasted. "I've found family where I could."</p><p>Hanako picked up her glass and mirror V's position. She had spent so long being the perfect Hanako that she decided to drop the act slightly as she knew V wouldn't care. "So, my reason for inviting you here is relating to Oda."</p><p>V froze, shooting her a glare. "What does Corpo boy have to do with anything?"</p><p>"He was distracted yesterday and this morning. Glued to his phone and unresponsive to questioning." Hanako smirked a little at V's nervousness. "He was foolish enough to leave his phone unattended and I couldn't resist."</p><p>V would have given anything for the ground to swallow her whole. "Can't imagine him being all that interesting."</p><p>Hanako chuckled. "On contrary. His messages to you seem quite….desperate. Even more so when you didn't respond."</p><p>"He pissed me off." V admitted. "He is eager to tell me what gutter trash I am. I wouldn't fit into his rich little Corpo world."</p><p>"That is what I suspected, so I decided to prove him wrong."</p><p>V frowned at Hanako. "Why would you care?"</p><p>"I am fond of Oda and I am fond of you."</p><p>"If you are hoping for some 'Saka love story, you've picked the wrong people." V downed nearly a whole glass of wine. "My relationships crash and burn sooner rather than later."</p><p>"Is that what happened between you and the police officer?"</p><p>"River ended things because I needed to leave to find a cure, since Arasaka failed." V reached for the wine. As she grabbed the bottle, Hanako's perfectly manicured hand wrapped around hers.</p><p>"I am truly sorry we could not do what we promised." She let go so V could pour more wine.</p><p>Takemura and Oda entered the room as the waiters brought their lunch. V could feel Oda's eyes burning into her and she very nearly resisted the urge to turn to him, but she failed.</p><p>"Oda." Hanako called out with amused tone in her voice. "Don't you think Victoria looks rather lovely?"</p><p>"Yes, Hanako-Sama."</p><p>V waited until they were alone to speak. "You're a real bitch, Hanako."</p><p>Hanako just laughed. "Oda might be a snob, but he is a victim of his parents snobbery."</p><p>"They must be your favourite people."</p><p>"The Oda's have been involved with Arasaka for a long time. It has given them a sense of over inflated self-importance."</p><p>"Just what I want in an input."</p><p>"Victoria, I would like to offer you recompense for our failures."</p><p>"Oh and what would that be?"</p><p>"The chance to speak to Johnny Silverhand again."</p><p>V felt her eyes well up at the thought of seeing Johnny again. She missed him and talking to him again would make her feel a little less lost. "Ok." V nodded.</p><p>The rest of the lunch went surprisingly well. V and Hanako might never claim to be friends but they had built a mutual respect.</p><p>By the time V had left Hanako, it was nearly time for her to be at Mama Welles' place. Takemura had driven them there. "Thanks for coming with me, Goro."</p><p>"No thanks need, V."</p><hr/><p>Mama Welles' speech had V in tears. Luckily, Vik had been there to hold her as she cried. Even Takemura had placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. She was glad she had people around her today. She would never get through the anniversaries without them.</p><p>Mama Welles had cornered V after Takemura had left to question her. "He's a friend, Mama. Don't get excited."</p><p>"<em>Mija, </em>you are too beautiful to not have a man by your side."</p><p>"Mama, there is someone." She admitted.</p><p>"So bring him here, let me at him."</p><p>V laughed. "It's not that simple. The sex is fantastic but he's not my type and I'm not his either."</p><p>"It never is but maybe it could work."</p><p>"He called me a "detestable whore" and he hates that I had a poor upbringing."</p><p>"On second thoughts, don't bring him here."</p><p>"I miss the closeness I had with River. I felt wanted by him. This other guy seems to think I'm here for his amusement."</p><p>"<em>Mija, </em>tell him it's all or nothing."</p><p>"I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. Night Mama."</p><p>V hugged Vik, Misty, and Mama goodbye before she left. She walked out of the back entrance of the bar, going passed Jackie's lock up. As she walked out of the alley proper, she spotted a familiar figure leaning against a car. "Oda?"</p><p>Oda opened the passenger door of his car, holding it open. "Get in?"</p><p>It almost sound like a plea and she wasn't in the mood to refuse. As she approached the car, he gripped her hips and kissed her gently. "This time, we are going to your place." V said against her lips with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since the 2 year anniversary of Jackie's death and she had spent every evening with Oda since. They had flitted back and forth between both of their apartments. Both of them denied that there was anything to their relationship other than sex. They had slowly gotten to know each other. She told him about her upbringing and how her useless father disappeared without a trace. The story of mother was a painful one as she abandoned V when she was 13. V's life had been a struggle since then.</p><p>Oda spoke about his parents and three sisters back in Japan. He had been a big disappointment to his parents since he was well into his 30's and unmarried. His sisters were married and had numerous children between them. V had questioned him on why he wasn't married, but he merely replied that he hadn't found anyone he wanted to marry or anyone his family would approve of.</p><p>They had successfully avoided any suspicion that anything was going on between them. V's family had no idea that she was seeing anyone and everyone in Oda's circle had only seen the snobby, anti-social man he normally was. Whenever they went out together, they only went to places that nobody would know who they were. They preferred their relationship to stay quiet. It was just easier.</p><p>A text pulled V from her work on a BD. She knew it was from Oda as he always text her around the same time every evening.</p><p>
  <em>[Takamura-san is coming to see you, so hide anything of mine before we get there.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Well, boooooo. I'm stood in the kitchen totally naked cooking you dinner.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Behave.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Never! What's Goro want?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[It's relating to Okuda. We have a braindance for you to analyse.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[You know my services don't come cheap, right?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Do you accept orgasms as payment?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Only if Goro is the one paying.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[I'll make you pay for that]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[And I look forward to it, Sandy]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[I told you never to call me that!]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fuck you! Just get up here before Goro so I can stick my tongue down your throat.]</em>
</p><p>Moments later, Oda let himself into V's apartment, immediately gifting her kiss before Takemura showed up.</p><p>"Hey, Goro. Still with the shadow I see." V smirked as Takemura entered her apartment.</p><p>"I take it that Oda has given you the details?"</p><p>"He has. You can watch the Braindance on the TV." V sat back at her desk, placing the headset on her head. The BD played and they could see through the eyes of Okuda. V visibly shuddered. "He still gives me the creeps."</p><p>"Focus, V." Takemura warned.</p><p>"I remember this place. I used to work there." V said as she saw Okuda strolling through Counterintelligence. "What is a man like Okuda doing down in Counterintelligence?"</p><p>"Meeting someone, maybe?" Oda suggested.</p><p>"Possibly." Takemura agreed.</p><p>V played the BD on. Suddenly she hit reverse. "The fuck…" She muttered as she hit play again before pausing. "Arthur fucking Jenkins. I thought 'Saka zeroed that scheming, incompetent fuckhead."</p><p>"Who is that?" Takemura asked.</p><p>"The reason I was booted from Arasaka." V grunted in anger. "Goro, I order you to launch him out of the nearest window if you see him."</p><p>"And if there are no windows?"</p><p>V shrugged. "Dunno. Stick his head down the toilet?"</p><p>Takemura chuckled. "Keep playing."</p><p>V played the BD again. "Wait…..He's talking to someone. Let me see if I can get pick up the conversation."</p><p>"<em>I'm not doing it."</em></p><p>"<em>I need the money."</em></p><p>"<em>I don't care. I'll get zeroed in an instance if I get found out."</em></p><p>"<em>Is there anyone else who would help."</em></p><p>"<em>I don't know."</em></p><p>"It seems Okuda was looking for people to help him." V turned off the BD and got up from her desk.</p><p>"I need to question this man." Takemura pursed his lips, trying to see if he could recognise the man.</p><p>"That's Michael Worthington." V told him. "He was there when I was. He's pretty straightforward."</p><p>"Thank you, V." Takemura nodded. His face pulled into a grimace at what he was about to ask of her. "V, we need access to the NCPD investigation."</p><p>V's eyes widened at the suggestion. "I told you Goro, I am not calling him."</p><p>"Please, V. He is the only connection we have to NCPD."</p><p>"I don't want to call my ex-boyfriend, Goro." V almost screamed in Takemura's face. Fortunately, he chose to drop the subject to avoid making her angry.</p><p>"We should go." Takemura and Oda left, leaving V alone and pondering River.</p><p>She wondered if she should call him. They really did need his help, but she didn't know if it was a wise idea to open that book again. She didn't want to give him hope that they could get back together. That wasn't what she wanted but she worried that he might want that.</p><p>Her phone pinged, interrupting her musings.</p><p>
  <em>[I'll be back soon. Picking up dinner.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Get me a banana milkshake.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[What do I get in return?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Anal. Blowjob. Titjob. Take your pick.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[All three?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Now that's just greedy.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[I am greedy.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Get some real cream and strawberries. I have an idea.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Be there soon.]</em>
</p><p>It didn't take long for V to be straddling Oda's lap as she teased his lips with a strawberry. Clothes had been discarded all over her living room and space was filled with the sound of pleasure and laughter.</p><p>"You look very sexy when you're messy." She hummed against his lips between teasing kisses.</p><p>"It happens frequently when I'm around you." His teeth nipped at the skin over her collarbone. "You are very beautiful."</p><p>V sat back in shock. "That's the first time you've ever complimented me."</p><p>"It is not." Oda protested.</p><p>"Errr, yeah it is."</p><p>He gripped onto her hips, pulling her closer to him. "How would you have me apologise for that?"</p><p>V threw her head in laughter as she thought of the perfect punishment. "Spend the night with me at the Aldecaldo camp."</p><p>Oda's face fell at the mere idea of spending the night in cold, dusty camp. "I am not spending the night in the desert."</p><p>"I'll let you drive Johnny and I'll let you fuck me in it."</p><p>"That is acceptable."</p><p>"Preem. Now how about I ride you until you have no independent thought left?"</p><p>V lowered herself down on his cock, taking him fully, making them groan with blissful want. "You feel so good." V moaned against his lips as she rolled her hips torturously slow.</p><p>"Victoria…" He groaned against her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin. It was bliss. She was bliss. He felt something stir within him whenever he touched her. She had a heat that sent him burning. It hurt but he was starting to adore it. "Look at me."</p><p>V opened her eyes to look at him. His beautiful eyes penetrated her soul and her hunger for him became unbearable. She caught his lips again in a searing, soul shaking kiss as she moved up and down on him. His hands wove into her long red hair to keep her lips on his. Her nails raked down the skin on his well-defined chest, eliciting a groan into her mouth. "You beautiful beast…." She sighed, making him chuckle, the warm vibrations reaching her core.</p><p>The movement changed and V sped up as Oda's hot mouth sealed around her breasts, teasing the pink peak with her tongue. She felt her orgasm building but it was too slow. She needed to climax before her body combusted.</p><p>Oda gripped her hips and thrusted upwards to meet the roll of her hips. The pace was frantic and uncoordinated, but the need kept building. V could feel her orgasm ready to boil over. Her body went rigid and cried out in ecstasy. "Sandayu….." Tumbled out of her lips into the air around them.</p><p>With his arms wrapped around her, Oda thrusted into her, hard and deep. Her vaginal walls had restricted around his cock so beautifully that he couldn't hold back any longer. He groaned words in his native tongue as he made hard, desperate thrusts. With a growl and a final thrust, he came into her fully.</p><p>They stayed wrapped up together on the sofa for a few moments before moving. V climbed off his lap after gently kissing his lips. "Let's go to bed."</p><p>They both climbed into bed, V immediately snuggling up to Oda's side and resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>Oda played with her hair, thinking the burning question on his mind. "Your ex-boyfriend…"</p><p>"River." V told him. "What about him?"</p><p>"Why won't you call him?"</p><p>V sighed. "I don't want to give him hope that I want to get back with him. It's in the past and it should stay that way."</p><p>"It would be helpful to our investigation into Okuda."</p><p>"I'll call him in the morning." Speaking to River again made her nervous. "I haven't spoken to him in over a year. He might not want to speak to me."</p><p>"Perhaps not, but that would be his issue."</p><p>V stayed silent thinking about what she would say to River. She still had feelings for him, but they were only lingering threads of their relationship. She thought of him with affection and felt no ill will towards him.</p><p>She just hoped that he had moved on. It would make it easier for both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V drummed her fingers on the table as she waited nervously for River to arrive. He had been surprised to hear from her but thankfully he didn't seem to mind her asking for a favour.</p><p>She turned her head to the door, and she saw River walking through, still wearing his trademark coat. He flashed her a smile as he approached her. "Hey, River."</p><p>"Hey, V. You look good."</p><p>"So do you." She smiled back at him. "I hope you didn't mind me calling."</p><p>River chuckled as he sat down opposite her. "Not at all."</p><p>"How's Joss and the kids?"</p><p>"They're good." He fiddled with his hands nervously. "How's things with you? Are you seeing anyone?"</p><p>"I am. His name is Sandayu Oda. He's a bodyguard for Arasaka."</p><p>"Is it going well?"</p><p>"So far. Not a lot of people know about our relationship."</p><p>"So, what did you need from me?"</p><p>"I need access to an NCPD investigation relating to the murder of Okuda Toshio."</p><p>"I heard about that case. He was executed in the middle of a packed nightclub."</p><p>"I know. I was standing in front of him when it happened."</p><p>"Fuck…." River whistled. "Was he Arasaka?"</p><p>V nodded. "Can't give you the deets, but there was dodgy as fuck deals going on."</p><p>"Well, I speak to some buddies in NCPD and I'll get back to you."</p><p>"Thanks, Riv." V stood up, pulling on her jacket. "I better go. I've got work to get on with if I want some Eddies."</p><p>River clutched her hand as she turned to leave. "It is good to see you, V."</p><p>"And you, Riv." V smiled at him before she left the Diner.</p><p>V felt slightly better after meeting River. He didn't seem hurt that she was seeing someone, and she left with a hope that they could be friends.</p><hr/><p>Oda had been sitting in the executive restaurant having lunch when he received the news that his family were coming to Night city in a month. He knew what this meant. His parents were going to make their yearly attempt to marry him off to some woman he had zero interest in.</p><p>His parents normally demanded to stay in his apartment so they could nose into his life. That meant that it would be harder for him to see V and he hated the idea of that. He knew he wouldn't be able to go two weeks without seeing his girlfriend.</p><p>V and himself hadn't had that conversation of defining their relationship, although they hadn't spent an evening apart for over a month so it would be clear to outsiders exactly what their relationship was. He needed some advice and the only one he could think of to give it was Takemura.</p><p>Thinking of V, he decided to text her to see how she was.</p><p>
  <em>[Hope I didn't wake you this morning.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[You did, but I immediately flopped over to your side of the bed. It was warm and smelled like you, so I fell asleep again.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Good. I miss you, V]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[You soppy, loveable fuck! I miss you too.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Shall I come to yours tonight?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Sure. I think we need to talk]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Have I done something to upset you?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[No, you gonk! I met River today and he asked if I was seeing someone and I said I was. It got me thinking about us. There are things I want to say to you, but I want to say it in person.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[There are things I want to say to you, as well.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Nice things?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Yes. Very nice things.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Good. Now stop pestering me, you beautiful beast. I'm busy woman.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Until later, my lovely V.]</em>
</p><p>Oda managed to supress the grin that threatened to spread across his face. He didn't want the other guards that were around him to get suspicious. The male guards were notoriously nosey and would hound him all day until he gave them details.</p><p>Oda tucked his phone away when Takemura sat at the table with him. "Takemura-san. You are later than usual."</p><p>"I know, Oda. I have been analysing some more information on Okuda and questioning the man he was seen speaking to."</p><p>"Takemura-san, I am in need of advice."</p><p>Takemura watched the younger man as he shifted uncomfortably. "I will help if I can."</p><p>"I have entered into a relationship with a woman." Oda noted how his former mentor's eyebrows raised in surprise. "She is incredible, but my family will not approve of her. She is American and had a poor upbringing."</p><p>"Oda, if you think she is worthy, then your family must respect that."</p><p>"My family are coming over next month; I wonder if it is too early for them to meet her."</p><p>"That seems like it should be a conversation you have with her."</p><p>The conversation as interrupted by the arrival of two other guards. Kenji and Dai who had accompanied them to Excess.</p><p>"Takamura-san…" Dai started as he shoved a piece of fish into his mouth. "That woman, V. Is she available?"</p><p>Takemura sighed heavily and rolled his eyes at the man. "I do not know. I do not expect V to tell me everything from her life."</p><p>"Pity." Kenji added. "She looks like she's up for anything." He said with a laugh.</p><p>Takemura slammed his fist down on the table, making them both stop. "Do not disrespect her again."</p><p>"Sorry, Takemura-san."</p><p>Oda fumed at having his girlfriend disrespected in that way. "No, she isnt available. She's mine."</p><p>Takemura snapped his head around to look at his former protégé. "That is unexpected."</p><p>Wishing he'd kept his mouth shut, Oda wanted nothing more than to leave. "We've been together for six weeks. She's important to me."</p><p>Dai laughed. "Oda, there's no way on Earth that you would get a woman like that."</p><p>Kenji nodded in agreement. "Oda, your type is a giggly, never dressed in anything other designer dresses, rich girl. Not a flirt like a pro while aiming the knife at your back, type."</p><p>Some other guards have caught wind of the conversation and gathered around them. "Who are we talking about?" One asked.</p><p>"V, the merc. The one who helped us protect Hanako-sama and the board." Dai told them. "Oda has laid claimed to her."</p><p>The other guards around them laughed, sharing Kenji and Dai's sentiments. "See, Oda. Even they don't believe you."</p><p>"Prove it." Kenji told him. "Prove that she's yours."</p><p>Oda grunted in annoyance as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He hit dial on V's number and waited for her to answer.</p><p>"Oda? Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Don't be angry….." Oda sighed.</p><p>"Why what have you done?" He could hear the amusement in her voice.</p><p>"I might have told people about us."</p><p>"Is that it? I don't care if people know, lover boy."</p><p>"They want proof."</p><p>"Well, they are welcome to come and watch you fuck me senseless." V chuckled at the look on Oda's face. "If Goro's there. Sorry for the overshare."</p><p>"I think they believe me now."</p><p>"Preem. Now fuck off, lover. I'm still busy."</p><p>Oda felt some smug satisfaction rise in him. "Happy now?"</p><p>Oda spent the rest of his time at work barely managing to hide his smile. Hanako picked up on his mood and nodded to him approvingly as she passed him. He was going to make V very happy when he finished work.</p><hr/><p>V waited eagerly for Oda to come home. She planned to cook him dinner and snuggle up on the sofa with him for the rest of the evening.</p><p>It had got way passed the time he was due home and she started to pace. She called his phone but there was no answer. So many different scenarios played out in her head. Did he have a change of heart about their relationship?</p><p>The doorbell chimed and she eagerly opened it expecting to see him standing there looking guilty. Only it wasn't Oda, it was Takemura.</p><p>"Goro, where the fuck is Sandayu?" She demanded.</p><p>"V…..Oda has been shot."</p><p>V felt her knees buckle and she let out a small cry. Takemura caught her before she hit the floor. "I want to see him."</p><p>"I will take you to him."</p><p>V sat in silence as Takemura drove them back to Arasaka tower where Oda was being treated. She felt like she was in a daze when she was led through the medical complex to Oda's room. "Will he be alright?" She asked the doctor.</p><p>"His neck implant took most of the hit, but it's still a shock to the system."</p><p>"Can I go in." The doctor nodded as he stepped aside to let her in the room. She sat down beside Oda's bedside, immediately clutching his hand, and caressing his arm. "You better fuckin' wake up, Sandayu. I love you." She sobbed as she pressed her head against his arm.</p><p>She had woken up that morning safely secured in his arms, not knowing that she faced the possibly of him being cruelly ripped away from her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V was scared.</p><p>She spent the last two days at Oda's bedside talking, singing and just being there for him. Doctors had assured her that he would be ok. It didn't make her feel any better. He had been in surgery to repair his implants and the damage to his collarbone and the surrounding tissue. He was still in a coma and even the doctors didn't know when he would wake up.</p><p>She cursed her phone ringing, really not in the mood for talking to people. She checked the displayed and saw River's name on it. "Hey, River."</p><p>"V. Are you ok?"</p><p>"Errrrm, not really. My boyfriend got shot." V struggled to hold back the tears.</p><p>"Shit, V. Will he be alright?"</p><p>"They tell me he will be, but he's still in a coma."</p><p>"I've set up a meeting with my NCPD contacts, but I can reschedule it."</p><p>"I'll get Takemura to meet them. He probably knows what he's looking for."</p><p>"I hope your boyfriend is ok and if you need me, hit me up. Ok?"</p><p>"Thanks, Riv. You've been a big help."</p><p>Her phone pinged again. This time it was Vik sending her a message.</p><p>
  <em>[V, are you ok? Misty was worried something bad had happened to you.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Tell Misty I'm fine. I'm in the Arasaka Hospital.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Are you ok? What happened?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[My boyfriend was shot in the neck/shoulder area. He's been in surgery but he's still in a coma. I'm really scared, Vik.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Trust the doctors, V. I know it's scary, but he'll be fine. When you get him home, I'll come and check on him.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Thanks, Vik. Let Misty and Mama Welles know that I'm ok.]</em>
</p><p>Takemura entered the room to give V something to eat as she refused to leave Oda's side. He had done what he could to coax her out or even just to sleep but she refused point blank.</p><p>"Have you found out who shot him yet?" V asked as she took a tentative bite of food.</p><p>"It appears that Oda wasn't the target. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."</p><p>"So we are looking for a shit hitman?"</p><p>"It would appear the hitman was an amateur."</p><p>"Shouldn't be too hard to find out who it was." V yawned quietly, blinking her heavy, sleep-deprived eyes.</p><p>"V, you need to sleep." Takemura was worried about her. She looked so tired.</p><p>"What if he wakes up and I'm asleep?"</p><p>"You'll still be here."</p><p>"I'll sleep if you stay with him."</p><p>Takemura nodded. "I will stay until you've had sufficient sleep."</p><p>"Oh, River set up a meeting for you with his contacts."</p><p>"I will thank him when I can and thank you." He waited for her to lie down on the sofa in the room and laid a blanket over her. "Now sleep."</p><p>Oda felt the pain hit him like a tonne of bricks. He forced his eyes to open, but it took a moment to make sense of where he was. He wanted to move, but the pain in his shoulder was so bad he couldn't stomach the idea of moving.</p><p>"Oda. Are you alright?"</p><p>"Takemura-san." He croaked out. "I need to tell V where I am."</p><p>Takemura pointed to the still sleeping V on the sofa. "She knows. She hasn't left your side in 2 days."</p><p>Oda winced as he turned to see V, worry and fear etched on her sleeping face. "She looks tired."</p><p>"She hasn't slept in two days. I had to convince her to sleep."</p><p>"What happened to me?"</p><p>"From the camera footage, the hitman was aiming for Michael Worthington. Unfortunately, you got in the way at the last second. Bullet hit between your implants and collarbone."</p><p>Oda sighed as he looked at V. "I had planned all the things I wanted to say to V."</p><p>"Fortunately, you are still alive to say them."</p><p>"I love her, Takemura." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I dreamt of a beautiful life with her."</p><p>"I'm sure she shares that dream."</p><p>It was dark when V eventually woke up from a much needed sleep. The telly in the room was on and to her relief, Oda was awake. She got up quickly, almost falling to his bedside. "Hey, loverboy." She smiled as she stroked his hair.</p><p>"My beautiful V. I love you." He reached out to her, running his fingers through her hair. "Seeing your beautiful face makes the pain go away."</p><p>"I love you too, you gonk." She pressed her lips to his in a long lingering kiss. "I was so scared I'd lose you."</p><p>"I have something I want to ask you." He swallowed his nerves, determined to ask her. "My family are coming next month. I want them to meet you if you want to meet them."</p><p>"Well, I think you should meet mine then."</p><p>"Did you hear from you ex?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's set up a meeting for Goro to go through the files." She watched as Oda yawned. "I think it's bed time for you."</p><p>"Get in with me."</p><p>"Babe, not with your shoulder." She frowned.</p><p>"Please." He pleaded.</p><p>V sighed and carefully climbed into bed with him. "If it starts to hurt, you tell me."</p><p>A few days later, Oda was fit enough to be released from hospital. V got him home to his apartment and practically moved in to take care of him. They had settled into a routine. V helped him shower in the morning. Cooked all of his meals and kept him from getting bored. They had fallen easily into domestic bliss. V did some work but mainly when Oda was sleeping due the side effects of his pain medication.</p><p>"I've never watched a Japanese film before." She muttered as she dipped her hand into a bowl of popcorn. Oda had suggested watching some Japanese films to help V with learn the language. She could speak and understand some of it thanks to Takemura, but she wanted to learn more.</p><p>"You've missed out."</p><p>"The story is a bit like us, isnt it?" She remarked as curled up against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. "Two people from different walks of life, end up falling in love."</p><p>"What made you fall in love with me?"</p><p>V moved her head slightly so she could look at him. She pressed a gentle kiss on his jaw before flashing him a shy smile. "You're a good, decent man. Kind, funny in your own way, loving. But do you know what really did it for me?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That stupid cup that Jackie gave me for my birthday. You came home to find me in tears because I incidentally broke it." Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory. "I woke up after you'd left for work to find it glued back together. That's when it happened. It meant so much that you did that for me."</p><p>"I wanted to make you happy."</p><p>"And you did. I was so excited to see you that night that I was counting down the hours."</p><p>"After you beat me at the parade, I couldn't get you off my mind." He kissed her forehead, enjoy the scent of her shampoo. "Then I saw you again and I felt something."</p><p>"I did look fuckin' hot on that dress." She giggled. "But then you looked edible in that blue suit."</p><p>"That jacket looked even better on you." Oda growled. "That was the longest hour of my life."</p><p>"You did what I hoped you'd do."</p><p>"And what was that?"</p><p>"Come over and nail me into the mattress." V picked up a piece of popcorn and popped it into Oda's mouth. "So when did you know you loved me."</p><p>"When you learned how to cook Japanese food."</p><p>V chuckled. "Typical man. Always thinking with your stomach."</p><p>Oda stroked her hair, smiling as he admired her face. "My lovely Victoria. You are so beautiful, wonderful."</p><p>"So are you, lover boy." V reached up and caressed his cheek. "When you are feeling better, I want to introduce you to Mama Welles. I warn you; she will try to mother you."</p><p>"Are you sure you want to meet my family?" Oda worried about what they might say to V. They have no idea of tact or the ability to shut up. He dearly loved V, and maybe he would propose to her one day, so he wanted their approval. "I worry about how they will act."</p><p>"I've dealt with worse, babe. I can take it."</p><p>"Time for the next film?"</p><p>"Oooh, can we have a Samurai film?"</p><p>Oda fell asleep again through the next film, but V didn't mind. He looked so peaceful laying there. She studied him as he slept. She came close to nearly losing him, but she tried not to think about that. He was still alive, and they were in love.</p><p>V never saw herself as the marrying type but with Oda, maybe she was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vik's clinic wasn't exactly the kind of medical facility that Oda would normally go to, but V insisted he see a doctor that she trusted. Despite his reservations, the ripper doc knew what he was doing. He actually found himself liking the doctor. He was friendly, caring to his patients and viewed V with affection.</p><p>"How's he healing, Vik?"</p><p>Vik rolled back to his desk, grabbing a bottle of something before rolling back. "Very well. The pain will go away in a few days. Just keep it mobile and don't over stress it."</p><p>"Can I resume…bedroom activities?" Oda blushed a little while V laughed next to him.</p><p>"You can, just make V do all the work for a while."</p><p>V punched Vik on the arm playfully. "Don't be mean. I'm going to see Misty."</p><p>Vik waited until V was out of ear shot. "So, is it serious?"</p><p>"I'm very serious about her."</p><p>"Good. V is dear to a lot of people." Vik put away his tools and stood up from his seat with a stretch. "She's been through a lot of the last couple of years and she deserves happiness."</p><p>"I want to marry her." Oda admitted.</p><p>Vik was shocked but pleased. "Are you going to ask her?"</p><p>Oda eased himself up from the chair. "We have barely been together for 2 months. It's too soon."</p><p>"Are you sure she is the one?"</p><p>"She's the only woman I've been with that has made me feel that way."</p><p>"Then my advice is, take her somewhere important to her. Somewhere special that makes her happy. Don't get down on one knee, no big, extravagant proposals. Just show her the ring and make it clear to her how you feel about her."</p><p>"It is her 30th birthday next month. Perhaps I will ask her then."</p><p>Vik offered Oda his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Don't be stranger."</p><p>Oda took his hand and touch his good shoulder against Vik's. "V and I will be sure to visit."</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Misty." V called out as she entered the shop.</p><p>"Hey, V. What brings you here?" Misty moved from around her counter to hug her friend.</p><p>"I brought Sandayu to see Vik. Wanted to make sure he's healing properly."</p><p>"Oh, I can't wait to meet him." Misty picked up her Tarot cards and moved back to the other side of the counter. "Do you want a reading?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Misty clutches the cards in one hand while laying them with the other. She laid out the first card. "The sun. Suggests success or a bright future." She laid out the second. "The wheel of fortune. Change is coming for you, V. Good changes." She laid out the final card and a big grin spread across her face. "The Empress. Card of femininity and motherhood. Suggests growth."</p><p>"I've never had those cards before."</p><p>Misty gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "He wants to marry you."</p><p>"Don't be stupid, Misty. We've been together for like, two months."</p><p>"Don't tell me that you don't want that." Misty reached over to clutch her friends hands. "V, sometimes you just know it's right."</p><p>"I mean, ok yeah. I've thought about it." V admitted. "He's the love of my life, Misty. When he got shot and I was at his bedside, I crumbled."</p><p>A noise by the door caused both women to turn and see who it was. Oda walked in, and flash V a smile. "There you are, my beautiful V."</p><p>V melted into his embrace, warmed by his gentle kisses. "Babe, this is my best friend Misty. Misty this absolutely beautiful man is Sandayu Oda."</p><p>Misty gave him a gentle hug, taking care not to hurt him. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Anyone who makes V so happy is welcomed here anytime."</p><p>"Thank you." Oda normally would have felt awkward at the affection shown to him, but V's friends were so friendly and inviting towards him that he actually enjoyed it. "It is nice to meet people who adore V as much as I do."</p><p>"And we certainly do adore our V."</p><p>"You should do a reading for Sandayu."</p><p>Misty clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes, I should."</p><p>"What is it for." Oda asked.</p><p>"For your future. V had a bright one. Let's look at yours." Misty again picked up the cards and picked the first one, laying it down. "The lovers. A contradiction. Suggests a need to find balance between two worlds." She picked a second card. "Strength. Determination to stand by your choices." She picked the final card. "The sun. A bright future, like V."</p><p>Oda wrapped an arm around V's waist to pull her closer. He knew what the cards meant. He had to face his parents and have the strength to stand by his choice of partner. His family would take issue with V, he knew that. She wasn't like them, but he didn't care. He wanted V because of the person she was. All the beauty and passion that she holds behind her soulful eyes. He wanted to make the first step in cementing his relationship with V. "Move in with me."</p><p>V turned to him in shock. "What? You want me to move in?"</p><p>"I don't want your home and my home. I want our home."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Very sure. We haven't spent a night away from each other in two months."</p><p>"Ok. We'll pack up my apartment tomorrow." V giggled when his lips caressed her cheek.</p><p>"Oh, you two. I think you are my favourite couple."</p><p>"We better go. Mama Welles is probably climbing the walls by now."</p><p>"Make sure you visit again." Misty hugged both V and Oda before waving them goodbye. Once they left, she pulled out her phone to text Vik.</p><p>
  <em>[Vik, what did you think?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Seems decent and he adores V. He told me he wants to marry her.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Eeek. He asked her to move in with him. They are gonna be so happy together.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[They will. They'll be engaged by next month.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[And married before the year ends.]</em>
</p><hr/><p>V and Oda stepped into El Coyote Cujo, walking around the group of people to the bar where Mama Welles was. "Hey, Mama."</p><p>Mama Welles eyes lit up when she saw V, immediately giving her adopted daughter a hug. "My beautiful <em>Mija." </em>She looked over V's shoulder at Oda. She walked to him to give him a hug. "And this handsome man must be Oda."</p><p>V smiled as Mama Welles went full mother mode on him, fussing over his bad shoulder and insisting he take a seat at the bar. "Mama, don't scare him off."</p><p>"Oh hush, Mija. I see his love for you in his eyes."</p><p>V took a sit next Oda, and he put his arm around her waist. "Mama, is that Paella I can smell?"</p><p>"Yes it is. Do you want some?"</p><p>V practically drooled at the idea. "Daft question, Mama. A plate for Sandayu too."</p><p>Mama Welles placed two full plates and two beer bottles in front of them. "Eat first, then the interrogation begins."</p><p>V and Oda sat close together, eating, drinking, and chatting. They were both excited about living together full time and discussed maybe decorating the apartment to fit them both.</p><p>"What do you think of Mama Welles' cooking?" V asked with a smirk. Oda had already eaten half the plate of Paella.</p><p>"I can see where you got your skills. It is…..delicious."</p><p>"Flattery like that will make Mama love you forever."</p><p>"You have an interesting family." He caressed her back, wanting to be close to her. "They adore you in different ways."</p><p>"I've known Mama Welles and Misty since I was 13. I've known Vik for a few years too. I'm here because of them." V pressed her lips together. "Kiss me."</p><p>Oda gifted her a loving kiss. "You are a truly beautiful creature."</p><p>V giggled against his lips. "Tonight we can go in bed in our apartment."</p><p>"Just bed?" He purred.</p><p>"What would you like?" V smirked. "Think of it as a moving in present."</p><p>"Will you dance for me?"</p><p>"Like a lapdance?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Ok, but you gotta fulfil one of my fantasies."</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"I want you to don your full Arasaka armour, then you drag me to the shittiest, nastiest hotel in Night city and fuck my brains out."</p><p>"Like roleplay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Think of it as equalising the score."</p><p>"When my shoulder has fully healed, we will do it."</p><p>Mama Welles returned to the couple and took their empty plates. "So, what intentions do you have towards my <em>Mija</em>?"</p><p>"Mama!"</p><p>"Do you want to get married, have kids?" Mama ignored the mortified looks that V had given her.</p><p>"I want to spend the rest of my life with V."</p><p>"Good. I only accept the best for my sweet V." She gave Oda a kiss across the bar. "You will have the most beautiful babies."</p><p>V and Oda stayed with Mama Welles quite late until they both yawned with tiredness. That night they went to bed together in what was now their apartment. V couldn't have been happier, and Oda was just blissfully happy to share his world with someone who made her love known to him.</p><p>Oda knew that they had a wonderful life ahead of them, but he first needed to convince his parents to accept V. If they refused, he was prepared to cut himself off for her sake. No matter what, V came first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights were low and soft music filled the apartment. Two people who loved each other stood in the middle of the living room. Bodies mingled and moving together rhythmically, almost as if they were one entity.</p><p>They had been out for Japanese food at a fancy restaurant, followed by ice skating. Neither had been particularly good at it, but they had fun anyway. It was nice to be together, making good memories.</p><p>Before they went home they went for a drive in the Badlands finally stopping at the old drive in that Johnny took Rogue on a date.</p><p>"I wish I could buy the place." She sighed as she lent against the metal shutter. "Show old movies, especially Japanese movies."</p><p>Oda watched her from his spot on the bonnet of <em>"Johnny."</em> "If anyone could make it work, it would be you."</p><p>"I'd call it, <em>"V's Drive in."</em></p><p>"Why don't we?"</p><p>V stood in between his legs, her hands caressing his outer thighs. "I thought you wanted to return to Japan one day?"</p><p>"We are still young. There's plenty of time for things."</p><p>"Could we even afford it?"</p><p>"Easily." He ran a hand through her hair and pressed a kiss into her bare shoulder. "It won't be that expensive."</p><p>V narrowed her eyes at Oda. "You're richer than I thought, aren't you?"</p><p>"I received a large inheritance from my maternal grandfather." Oda shrugged.</p><p>"I'd rather save the money for a big place in the hills." She turned around to sit in between his legs, immediately wrapped up in his arms.</p><p>"Would you come to Japan with me If I had to go?"</p><p>V closed her eyes at the sensation of his lips on her bare skin. "I'd go anywhere as long as we were together."</p><p>Oda gripped the hem of her dress, pulling it up her thighs. "Are you wearing underwear?"</p><p>She gasped when his firm hands palmed her clothes breasts. "No." She breathed out, before she stood up and turned around, her fingers went straight to his belt buckle.</p><p>He stood up and walked her backwards to the shutters. "Do you know just how sexy you are?"</p><p>V chuckled. "Why don't show me." She gasped as she hit the shutter and Oda's body was pressed against hers. She could feel his erection pressing into her. She watched, shivers shooting through her body as he pinned her arms above her head.</p><p>"綺麗な<em>Kireina." </em>He murmured against her neck, his teeth nipping her collarbone. He released her arms to caress her body, moving his hands down her thighs. He pulled up her dress to her hips, growling as he had confirmation about her lack of underwear. "My lovely V."</p><p>Their lips caught in an earth-shattering kiss. Their tongues danced in rhythm, tasting, and teasing each other. Oda felt stolen by her and V felt addicted to him. They loved each other with a passion that burned so hot that it could set fires. Everyone saw it, felt it when they were in the same room.</p><p>Oda picked V up in his arms, walking her over to the car. He pressed her down into the bonnet, still cradling her in his arms. He kissed her gently before he kissed an invisible path down her body to her thighs. The scent of her arousal went straight to his head and he was blinded by lust. He caressed and kissed her calf before he lifted her leg to rest on the bonnet.</p><p>V's groin ached with want as he kissed and caressed her thighs. She knew what was coming but he always made her wait for it. He kissed and caressed her skin and said loving words as inched closer to her groin. A few brutal minutes of teasing she finally felt his tongue teasing at her sex. He was gentle but insistent and slowly dipped a finger into her, causing her to arch her back. "Sandayu." She breathed out before a sinful moan tipped out from her lips.</p><p>Oral sex was always something Oda enjoyed doing to women. Some women had been responsive and some not, but he adored the way V fell apart under his ministrations, whenever he gave it to her.</p><p>He made long, languid strokes of his tongue, savouring the taste of her arousal, but it wasn't enough for V. She needed more. "<em>くそ</em><em>Kuso." </em>She whined. It seemed the sound of a Japanese word spilling from her lips was enough to spur Oda on.</p><p>He turned his attention towards her clit, gently massaging it with the tip of his tongue. He gripped her hips to keep her anchored against the car. She was close and he knew it. He memorised the sounds she made when he made love to her. She whimpered, sobbed, and cried out in ecstasy whenever he touched her.</p><p>It was building to a climax and V felt like she would shatter. She felt weightless yet heavy at the same time as her vagina throbbed with unbridled pleasure. "Yes…..keep going." She begged. It hit her like a train and her whole body went rigid. "Fuck….." She cried out as she was thrown over the edge. She saw stars, and not just the ones that twinkled unhindered above. She felt treasured by him.</p><p>Oda kissed his way back up her body before pressing a kiss onto her lips. He admired her beautiful face. The way her eyes glowed with love and the pink blush on her cheeks. She was perfection.</p><p>"Make love to me." She begged.</p><p>He made short work of his trousers, pulling his erection free with a groan. He kissed her gently as he slowly entered her. She was a miracle, a dream. The way she looked at him with love warmed his soul. She made the world beautiful with just her grace and kindness. She could hate him, but she chose to love him and let him love her.</p><p>They moved together in perfect rhythm; their lips connected in hungry kisses. He made slowly, measured thrusts into her with a roll of hips and she met him stroke for stroke. "Look at me." He asked her as moved.</p><p>V opened her eyes to the beautiful man above her. His eyes burned with want and love for her and only her. Her heart ached because it was so heavy with love for him. A little giggle escaped her as he pressed his forehead to hers, their breaths mingling together.</p><p>"Show me…." She kiss him fiercely. "….how strong you are." She purred.</p><p>Oda growled lowly, grabbing her thigh, and pulling it flush against his side. He moved with power, authority as pounded into her over and over. V arched her back in ecstasy, her hands woven into his hair.</p><p>It didn't take long for V to climax, her walls constricting his cock. He groaned at the sensation and it disrupted his rhythm. He thrusted into her desperately, grunting and groaning as he felt that feeling in his groin. He shivered briefly before roaring into the air, spilling himself into her.</p><p>They lay on the bonnet of V's car, still connected. They kissed and caressed each other lovingly as they came down from their post-coital high. Eventually they separated, Oda helping V stand up from the car. She fell into his arms, but she was safe. He would always catch her.</p><p>As the sorted themselves out, they shared secret glances. "You can drive home." V chuckled as she gave him a tender kiss.</p><p>They continued to dance in the middle of their living room, content to hold each other. Neither spoke any words but there was plenty said in the words they didn't say.</p><p>V knew that she would marry Oda in an instant and Oda knew that V was the only one he wanted to marry. It couldn't be explained, labelled, or understood, but the love between them was strong, unshakable, and healing. They found in each other something they both felt they lacked. Oda provided the logic and calm, while V provided the spirit and strength. They were both deeply passionate people and it made for intense, deep relationship.</p><p>It was that moment when Oda felt like he wanted to ask her the question that had been on the end of his tongue for the past week and a half. "V?"</p><p>"Hmmm." She hummed into his shoulder.</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>V could see nervousness in his eyes, but she could see his love burning. A lump formed in her throat as she could hear the question he was eager to ask her. "Oda?"</p><p>He was going to wait until her birthday, but he couldn't wait any longer. He smiled as he caressed her cheek. "My lovely Victoria. You make the world beautiful and I want to bathe in your beauty until the day I die….."</p><p>"Yes." That simple word tumbled out her mouth, but it held so much meaning.</p><p>Oda looked at her with shock. She had said yes to the question that had been left waiting to be asked. "You would marry me?"</p><p>"Misty said to me, "You know when it's right." and it is right. I've never felt so sure of anything in my life."</p><p>Oda caught her lips in a tender kiss. "Let me take you to bed, I wanted to make love to my future wife."</p><p>V let out a stream of laughter when he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. "Showing a lot of strength for man who is still recovering from getting shot."</p><p>"Your lips have healing properties." They fell together on the bed in a heap. He pushed her hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "My lovely V."</p><p>"My beautiful Sandayu." She looked up him with a bright smile. "Kiss me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V strolled into Arasaka tower, smiling as she saw Oda waiting for her. He was dressed in his full armour and how she was loving it! He exuded authority and control as he stood there with his hands behind his back and his feet slightly apart.</p><p>She walked up to the desk, smiling at the young reception. "Victoria Vincent, I'm here to see Goro Takemura.</p><p>"Welcome to Arasaka tower." The receptionist placed a device in front of V. "Please sign in."</p><p>V did she was asked before giving Oda a sly look and she could tell he was trying his best to be professional. "Are all the guards as sexy as this one?" She asked.</p><p>The receptionist giggled. "You watch their training sessions." The receptionist stood up and leaned in closer. "They fight shirtless."</p><p>V eyes widened in delight. "Bet they get real hot and sweaty."</p><p>"Oh, yes. Dai is my favourite."</p><p>"Really. I've always had a thing for Japanese men." She cast Oda a look, biting her lip. "So pretty…..yet…." She breathed in and looked Oda up and down. "….Deadly."</p><p>"Not always." The receptionist pouted.</p><p>"What's wrong?" V looked at the name tag she was wearing. "Mariko. Pretty name."</p><p>"Thanks. I've been trying to get Dai's attention for months and he ignores me."</p><p>"Mariko, men are useless at picking up subtle signals. You gotta give to 'em straight."</p><p>"I'll try, thank you."</p><p>"With looks like yours, they should be queuing around the block for you." She winked as she walked away.</p><p>V left the receptionist blushing and giggling, following Oda to the lift. She knew that as soon as the doors shut, he was going to be on her. She couldn't wait. As predicted, not even one second after the lift doors closed, she was thrown against the lift wall and being treated to searing kisses.</p><p>Oda wrenched his lips from hers, breathless and wanting. "That was cruel." He growled.</p><p>"You looked so serious. Had to crack the façade." She chuckled. "'Sides, you got off lightly. I've debated sending you pics of me masturbating."</p><p>Oda snarled, barely able to control himself. "You did that to me before."</p><p>"Yeah, then half hour later your tongue was working its way around my pussy." V tugged at his armour, admiring how he looked in it. "You should definitely come home wearing this. Then you can fuck me on every surface in the apartment."</p><p>"You aren't making this easy for me." He groaned.</p><p>"Where's the fun in easy?"</p><p>"Behave." Oda pulled away as the lift stopped on their floor. "Follow me."</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Takemura-san is still in a meeting, so I'm taking you to the restaurant for lunch."</p><p>"Oh, good. I'm starting to get hungry." V stopped for a second to steady herself.</p><p>"V, are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little lightheaded for a moment then."</p><p>"That's been happening for over a week now. Have you seen Vik yet?"</p><p>"I'm fine, babe. Just probably a bug or something.</p><p>Oda's internal smug machine was firing on all four cylinders when he walked into the restaurant with V. The looks V got made him what to swell up with pride. V was the kind of woman who was so beautiful that you couldn't help but look. Even though she had chosen that day to wear little make up and her dark red hair was pulled together in a bun on top of her head. She dressed casually in black jeans, boots, and her leather jacket, but still turned heads.</p><p>V casually lent into Oda. "The guards are staring at me."</p><p>Oda didn't even bother to look at them. "They are wondering how I got you."</p><p>They deliberately picked a table away from the others, as V was getting annoyed with the stares. "Babe, they envy you so much."</p><p>"And that pleases me immensely."</p><p>"Perhaps I should make them address me as Mrs Oda."</p><p>"You would take my surname?"</p><p>"Yeah. I have no attachment to my surname and I'm very attached to you."</p><p>Oda could see Dai and Kenji making a beeline for their table and he could only give V a sorry look.</p><p>"Oda, aren't you going to introduce us properly." Dai asked as he slipped into the chair next V.</p><p>"V, this Dai and Kenji." He groaned.</p><p>"Ahhhh, Laurel and Hardy." V chuckled. "I'm V, Sandayu's soon to be wife."</p><p>Oda supressed a grin at the surprised looks of Dai and Kenji. "You can call her Mrs Oda."</p><p>Dai turned to V, letting his eyes roam over her. "Oda doesn't seem like your type."</p><p>"You mean gorgeous, loving, kind and generous isnt my type?"</p><p>"I mean he's too serious for you."</p><p>"Maybe serious is exactly what I need." V was getting with his questioning, but Dai threw his hands up in defeat.</p><p>Moments later, more guards joined them, and Oda was quietly fuming, seething.</p><p>"So V….." Kenji started. "What do you see in him?"</p><p>"Why are you so interested?"</p><p>"Just want to know how he, as uptight, snobby, and superior as he is, managed to get a mega babe like you?"</p><p>"You really want to know how he did it?"</p><p>"Yes." The guards nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Well, to start it wasn't exactly love at first sight. He tried to kill me." Oda spluttered his drink at the mention of their match at the Parade.</p><p>"A year so later, we meet again, and I still think he as a snobby little fucker but for Takemura, I let it slide. Then we came the nightclub gig. Long story short, he fucked me really hard in the back office." She threw a smirk towards Oda before continuing. "He fucked me so hard that my vagina felt like it had been ripped apart the next morning.</p><p>"For a bit, we met and had sex. Was all good. Then he seriously pissed me off by implying that I, V the poor gutter trash wouldn't fit into his rich little Corpo world. So I decided to block his number and not have anything to do with him again."</p><p>V wanted to laugh at all the men around her. They were gripped by her story. "It was the anniversary of my best friends death and I was not doing well. After his memorial, I left and who was waiting for me?"</p><p>"Oda?" One guard answered.</p><p>"Right. I got in the car and I find an Orchid like the one on my leg. He knew that Jackie talked me into getting it. So that was the thing that made me think maybe there was something about Sandayu that I was missing."</p><p>"Because he did something nice for you?" Dai asked.</p><p>"He did something for me without expectation. He drove me home and he left. I decided I wanted him to come back.</p><p>"And did he?"</p><p>"Of course. He aint made of stone." Oda finally let his façade slip and small smile formed on his lips. "Anyway, a week or so later, he came to mine to find me in tears over a cup that I broke. It was special because Jackie gave it to me as a birthday present. I woke up the next morning to find it back in its normal place, glued back together. That's when I knew."</p><p>"Knew what?"</p><p>"That I was in love with him." V took a sip of her drink while her eyes met Oda's. There were just three little words shared between them in that moment. "Boys, what most women want is acknowledgement that you listen and that you care. That's how he got me. He didn't just tell me he cared, he <em>showed</em> me that he cared."</p><p>"He tried to kill you?" Another guard question with an incredulous look on his face.</p><p>"Ahhh, it's complicated. I beat his ass and he loves me for it."</p><p>V turned to see Takemura waiting for her. "Ahhh, my other lover appears to be waiting for me." She chuckled as she walked away before turning back to Dai. "Oh Dai?"</p><p>"Yes?" He turned to her with a hopeful look on his face.</p><p>"Mariko, the receptionist downstairs has been giving you the green light for months. Fuckin' ask her on a date. She's cute and someone will get her to her before you even realised that she liked you."</p><p>"Thanks, V."</p><p>V followed Takemura to a part of Arasaka tower she had never been to. He led her into a small room, and it looked suspiciously like an interrogation room. "Goro, what's going?" V felt lightheaded and hazy again, but she managed to shake it off.</p><p>"Please V, just sit." V sat down and Takemura sat down on the opposite side. "I have been analysing the evidence we have gathered about the mole. We have a name, Michael Vincent."</p><p>V's eyes nearly popped out her head as the mere mention of that name. "Michael Vincent?"</p><p>"I assume you are familiar with that name."</p><p>"You could say that." A sense of dread settled in her stomach. She could see the direction this was taking. "He's my father."</p><p>"When was the last time you communicated with your father?"</p><p>"When I was 5. He walked out and I haven't seen him since. I didn't even know he worked for Arasaka." V felt like her brain was going to explode.</p><p>"V, we have a problem." Takemura sighed. "We found emails from him to a Victoria Vincent."</p><p>V saw red, the rage building inside of her. She stood up and slammed her hands down of the table. "You seriously think I'm hiding something? I haven't seen my father since I was child and haven't seen my mother since I was 13." V headed to the door and punched the pad to open it. Before she walked through it, she turned with a sneer on her face. "Oh, and you might what to check your facts before you start shit with me, you 'Saka whore. My mother was also called Victoria."</p><p>V stormed out of Arasaka tower, with an angriness that she hadn't felt since her mother left her. She wanted to destroy everyone in that building. Just watch it go up in flames while she stood by with a bottle of tequila.</p><p>Oda and Takemura had arrive an hour after V had left Arasaka tower. The apartment was in chaos with boxes and various things thrown about. V exited the master bedroom with two suitcases, dumping them by the front door. She refused to acknowledge their presence and continued to throw things into boxes. Most of the stuff in the apartment was Oda's so she didn't have much and she only took what she couldn't live without.</p><p>"V…"Oda touched her shoulder, but she recoiled angrily.</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me." She screamed. "I've must have fucking <em>insane </em>to trust Arasaka. Stitched me up before why I'm surprised that they did it again." She prowled around the apartment like a wounded animal. "Did you really need my help to catch the mole or did you already know, and it was your way of spying on me?"</p><p>"V, calm down." Oda wanted to hug her, but he knew better. She was confused and he didn't want to distress her anymore than she had been.</p><p>"Pretty fucking low of Arasaka. Getting an employee to seduce someone just to spy on them." She muttered. "I knew those fucking guards were watching more for a reason. Planning to take me down. Bet they poisoned me."</p><p>Oda watched as V continued to mutter nonsensical things. She moved around, skittish and stressed out. Takemura had gone to secretly call Vik as they knew V would trust him enough to get closer to her.</p><p>Vik entered the apartment to see it in a mess and V sitting on the coffee table, muttering, and scratching at her skin. He knelt down in front of her and push her hair out her face. "Hey, kid. What's the matter?"</p><p>"Vik, you need to get me out of this cell. I don't like it and Jackie won't speak to me?" She whispered.</p><p>"Is Jackie here?"</p><p>"And Johnny. But they won't speak to me." V looked over his shoulder at Oda and Takemura. "They want to kill me."</p><p>"V, I'm gonna take you to the hospital now."</p><p>"Out of the cell?"</p><p>"Yeah, out of the cell into a nice comfy bed."</p><p>"My head hurts." She whined and as she stood up she fell back down again. "Everything is going numb."</p><p>Oda insisted that V be taken to the hospital in Arasaka tower. He was terrified and he wanted to make sure she got the best treatment. He and Takemura waited by her bedside as Vik went to speak with the doctors. When Vik walked back in the room and Oda could see a frown but no hint of sadness. "Well?"</p><p>Vik moved to V's side and stroked her hair. "She has a lesion on the brain, likely caused by the lingering damage of being shot and the relic."</p><p>"Can they treat it?"</p><p>"Yes, they can. They are planning to do it sooner rather later."</p><p>"Will she recover?" Oda looked at V, so still and quiet. He hated it as it seemed so unnatural for V to be quiet.</p><p>"In time. She may have some confusion, weakness and co-ordination problems but they will get better over time."</p><p>"I told her to see you because of her dizzy spells and she refused. Foolish woman."</p><p>"V always felt she was invincible."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V's 30th birthday had finally come around. Unfortunately, V would be spending a decent amount of her birthday asleep in bed. She was a week into her post-surgery recovery and her energy levels were still building up slowly. She struggled with her co-ordination for a few days but fortunately there didn't seem to be a problem with her memory and her confusion had gone.</p><p>Oda had made plans for her friends to visit so they could celebrate it properly. Mama Welles insisted on bringing the food. Rogue and Claire were bringing the booze. V was looking forward to something fun for a change. That was why she was sleeping in, so she would have more energy for the party.</p><p>V stirred at the sensation of something licking her face. She squirmed and moved away from the mystery being panting next to her. She opened her eyes to see a blue eyed furry beast looking at her with excitement and expectation. She carefully sat up and within seconds the dog was all over her. "Hey, you furry gonk. Where'd you come from?" She laughed as the puppy nuzzled at her hands.</p><p>Oda entered the room, carrying a tray of food. "Aki, sit!" He ordered and the dog settled down next to the bed. "I see you are getting acquainted with the newest member of the Oda family."</p><p>"He's so gorgeous. Is he my birthday present?"</p><p>"One of them, yes." Oda put the tray on her lap and ordered her to eat. "I thought now you are getting better that you have a reason to leave the house every day."</p><p>V shallowed a mouthful of food. Oda made her eat 3 small meals a day as she had little appetite since her op, and it had only just started to improve. "I never thought about getting a dog but that little face. He's gonna be so spoiled."</p><p>Climbing into bed with her, Oda reached for a piece of sushi. "Much like our children, no doubt." He put the sushi in between his teeth and turned to her.</p><p>V laughed at the look on his face. She took a bite of the sushi, letting her lips linger on his for a moment. "We'll have such beautiful babies."</p><p>"Especially when their mother is a beautiful as she is." Oda run his fingers through her hair, pressing a tender kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday."</p><p>"What are we gonna do on your birthday?"</p><p>"I'll think of something. Kiss me?"</p><p>The doorbell chimed interrupting their romantic interlude. Oda groaned climbing out of bed, helping V get up. V went to the living room followed by Aki while Oda went to the front door.</p><p>Oda got the shock of his life when he saw his parents standing there with suitcase. "<em>Otou-san</em>, お父さん, <em>okaa-san </em>お母さん." He bowed nervously, not prepared for his parents meeting V. "I did not expect you so soon."</p><p>"We have picked you a suitable candidate for your wife." His mother pushed passed Oda and stepped into the hall way. It didn't take her long to notice evidence of a woman living with her son. "Do you have company?"</p><p>Oda watched helplessly as his parents walked into the living room to see V playing on the floor with Aki. He knew immediately from their faces that they didn't like V. "V, this is my mother and father."</p><p>V struggled to her feet and bowed respectfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"I'm sure my son would like his housekeeper to dress properly." V felt the disdain from his parents.</p><p>Oda did nothing to defend V and just stood there as his mother pointed out all of her faults. V desperately tried to reign in her anger, but it was her birthday, and she was being insulted in her own home. "I'm not the hired help. I'm supposed to be his future wife but I'm reconsidering the idea of marry such a spineless gonk." V stormed off to the bedroom, angrily slamming the panel to close the door.</p><p>She pulled out her phone to let everyone know that the party was cancelled.</p><p>
  <em>[Hey guys, sorry for the late notice but the party is cancelled. I'll explain, but I too angry to do it now. Happy fucking Birthday to me!]</em>
</p><p>It wasn't until a while later that V lost control of her emotions. She laid in bed, crying into the pillow. Eventually she fell asleep.</p><p>Oda had listened to his parents lecturing him about his choice of woman for what felt like an eternity. He hadn't heard a sound come out of the master bedroom in all that time. He gathered that V had fallen asleep, but he'd have to wake her up as her party was due to start soon.</p><p>"Son just meet this woman. If you don't like her, we won't take it further."</p><p>"It is V's birthday, and we have guests. I am not going anywhere."</p><p>"She is poor, unkempt and classless. We forbid you to marry this woman."</p><p>"I'm a grown man, you don't get to forbid me from anything."</p><p>"You are the heir to the Oda family. You must marry a woman of our standing. This woman is street trash."</p><p>"So what if she's street trash. I love her despite her background." Oda stood up and walked to the master bedroom. "I need to check on V."</p><p>When he walked into the room, he saw V tearfully packing a suitcase. "V, what are you doing?"</p><p>V sniffed as avoid looking at him. "I'm going to check into a hotel for a while."</p><p>"You don't need to do that. My parents will go to a hotel."</p><p>It was then V looked at him. "I couldn't give a shit about your parents." She spat. "It's you I don't want to be around."</p><p>"What did I do?"</p><p>"You just agreed with your parents that I'm street trash. But that's ok because you love me despite that."</p><p>Oda shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>"You know, Oda. When I introduced you to my family, they nothing put welcoming towards you and if they hadn't had been, I'd have kicked their asses because I love you. But you, you stood there and let me be insulted. Why? Because I'm not rich, or Japanese, or close minded like them."</p><p>"I have to tread carefully with my parents. They don't think like you and your family."</p><p>"Well, I hope the next girl gets better treatment than I did." V continued shoving things into a bag before zipping it up.</p><p>"So, that's it?" Oda could the pain rising in his chest. "You are just going to walk out?"</p><p>"You know, why I don't celebrate my birthdays, Oda." V's tears started flowing again. "My father walked out on my 5th birthday, my mother on my 13th. Now, another birthday where I wonder why I bother to keep living. Everyone lets me down eventually."</p><p>Oda desperately tried to convince V not to leave but her mind was already made up. He watched her getting into a cab and driving away. Once he got back to his apartment, he screamed at parents to leave. All the years of them ruining good things for him had spilled out.</p><p>He sat on the bed and reached into his bedside table to pull out a small box. He opened it and sobbed at the sight of the diamond ring he had made for V. She was the greatest thing to happen to him and he lost her because of his own shortcomings.</p><p>He placed the ring back in the draw and flopped down into her side of the bed. The scent of her shampoo and treasured memories were all he had now.</p><p>V checked into a hotel for a few days. She hadn't really planned on what she was going to do after that, but she just needed to get through the first few days. She'd get an apartment eventually and send movers to Oda's apartment to get her things.</p><p>At least the hotel was nice. It wasn't exactly the Konpeki Plaza, but it was clean.</p><p>She wasn't prepared for the hurt. When things ended with River, she was hurt but she understood. Same with her last two boyfriends, but this…..Everything in her body ached and she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her body.</p><p>She wondered if she should leave Night City eventually. Maybe she'd move North or further to Canada.</p><p>She decided to throw herself a pity party, ordering three bottles of Tequila and two greasy hamburgers. After she ate, she proceeding to drain the three bottles before passing out on the bed.</p><p>She woke up in the morning with a vile headache, immediately rushing to the bathroom to vomit. Once she had cleared out her system she crawled back into bed and grabbed her phone to check her messages. Vik had sent her message, obviously concerned.</p><p>
  <em>[Hey kid. Are you ok?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[No, I can't say that am.]</em>
</p><p>Vik didn't reply again, instead he phoned her. "What's wrong, kid?"</p><p>V burst into tears, barely able to speak. "Oda and I have split up."</p><p>"Oh, sweet kid. What happened?"</p><p>"His parents showed up and they hated me. They insulted me in my own home and Oda did nothing. He agreed with them that I was street trash."</p><p>"Is it really over kid? Maybe after you've had some space, you could talk to him."</p><p>"No, I'm done." And she meant it. "I'm sick of people treating me like shit and expecting to be forgiven for it. I just want people to leave me alone."</p><p>"Where are you staying?"</p><p>"You don't need to know, Vik. I'm fine now leave me alone." V hung up the phone.</p><p>She checked a message from Oda, choosing to ignore it. She didn't want his apologies or his declarations of love.</p><p>V disabled her phone and laid her head back on the pillow.</p><p>With any luck, she wouldn't wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 7.</p><p>It was day 7 post break up and V and Oda had both become isolated from the outside world. V had yet to see anybody other than one who brings her room service. Oda had only seen Takemura twice.</p><p>V's family were concerned that they hadn't heard from V in all that time. So Vik took charge and called on Takemura for help.</p><p>
  <em>[Hey, Takemura. It's Vik Vektor and I need your help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[How can I assist you?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[I need to track down V. We are worried about her.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[I am also concerned for her welfare. Oda is not coping with her absence and I know V will be feeling just as lost.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Can you track her down? We are already working on a plan to get them to talk.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[I will do what I can.]</em>
</p><p>Takemura used every connection he had, went to every fixer possible to track her down. Eventually, he succeeded in locating the hotel that she had been staying in. It would be easier for him to go to the hotel and drag her out kick and screaming, but it was V. She was too stubborn for that to work. No, he had to get her in a more subtle yet powerful way.</p><p>He had been to see Oda and before he left, he took the engagement ring that Oda had bought for V. If she saw it, she would contact people. He went at night, moving quietly to her room. He placed the ring outside her door and knocked before disappearing into the shadows. He watched her as picked up the box and opened, he could see from the look her face how much she missed Oda. She stepped out of the door, looking around in hope that she would see him, but her eyes soon dimmed with disappointment. Takemura left as soon as she shut the door, with a smirk on his face.</p><p>V studied the ring in detail. It was a beautiful ring and exactly her taste. White gold with a single diamond in the middle. Simple yet elegant. She slipped it on her finger, and she felt the goosebumps prickle on her skin. It was a symbol of his love for her. Did he really love her? V wrenched the ring of her finger and tuck it away in the box. She wasn't ready to think about Oda yet. But, what if he really did love her?</p><p>Just as she was about to close the box she spotted something sticking out from the bottom of the foam ring insert. She freed the note and unfolded it. "Oda is returning to Japan. Do not let the love you shared fade in to your memories." It was Takemura's handwriting. She would know his perfect, elegant penmanship anywhere.</p><p>Even if it couldn't be fixed, she couldn't let him leave with closure for both of them.</p><p>Oda was faring as badly as V was. He hadn't been to work in days, he hadn't even left his apartment. He gave Aki to a friend to look after for a while because he wasn't in the state of mind to look after anyone at the moment. He had messaged V several times, but she hadn't replied. He grovelled, told her how he loved her, adored her but it was silent on her end.</p><p>All the plans he made that included her he had to mourn.</p><p>He reached into his bedside cabinet to get the ring box. Panic set in when he couldn't find it. He tore apart his whole bedroom to look for it, but it had gone. He fell to his bed sobbing. He wanted her back. Back in his arms again where she belonged.</p><p>He cursed his parents, himself for fucking things up so badly. She was his dream, his hopes and reason for living. Now it was all gone, and he couldn't fix it.</p><p>His phone pinged and he quickly picked it up in case it was from V.</p><p>
  <em>[Where had we been the night you asked me to marry you?]</em>
</p><p>That was a night that he could never forget. The greatest night of his life was when she said yes to being his wife. He treasured the memories of that night. They had been for dinner, ice skating, then they took a drive to the old drive in.</p><p>That's where she was. She was asking him to come to her.</p><p>He drove like a maniac to get to the drive in. When he got there, it look deserted. He got out of the car and looked around. He couldn't see V and doubt started to set in. Maybe he had got it wrong. Maybe she didn't want to meet him.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if you'd show up." A sad, quiet voice appeared behind him.</p><p>He turned to see her sitting on the steps of an old trailer. Her beauty hit him like a ton of bricks. He missed that face, those eyes. He missed his lovely V. "I left the apartment a minute after you text me."</p><p>"So you remember then?"</p><p>He approached her, pulling an old chair over so he could sit in front of her. "How could I forget; it was the best day of my life."</p><p>"What happened with your parents?"</p><p>"I've cut them off."</p><p>V looked at him in surprise. "You cut them off?"</p><p>"It had been drilled into from a young to be a good son and I tried so hard to be. Them driving you away was the last straw."</p><p>"It wasn't just them."</p><p>Oda sighed. "In my efforts to be a good son, I failed to be a good husband."</p><p>V felt her emotions stirring. "It hurts that you still see me as street trash when I've tried so hard to not be. Horrible truth is, I am street trash."</p><p>Oda moved in front of her, resting one knee on the step in front of her. "Is that how you see yourself?"</p><p>"It's how you see me."</p><p>"Do you want to know I see?" V nodded. "My lovely V. I see true beauty, kindness, witty. The kind of person who gave food to a homeless man who needed someone to care. Your parents are trash who abandoned an incredible, strong, loving woman."</p><p>"You said I was street trash, but you loved me despite that."</p><p>"I meant it wouldn't matter if you were street trash and don't you love me despite my upbringing?"</p><p>V had a point there. She loved him regardless of how snobby and uptight he could be. "I love you despite the fact you are a snobby, Corpo-boy with awful parents."</p><p>"And I love you despite the fact that you a loud, stubborn Merc who bested me in combat." He caressed her cheek, grateful that he could touch her again. "You really are so beautiful."</p><p>"Even when I'm dressed in old, torn clothes and messy hair and no makeup?"</p><p>Oda chuckled. "You don't need all that finery to look beautiful, when it comes so naturally to you."</p><p>A burst of laughter tore out her as she pressed herself into his arms. "You're a real fucking charmer."</p><p>"I've missed you."</p><p>V sighed, taking in his scent. "I've missed you."</p><p>"Is it too late for us?" Oda hoped that it wasn't. He would never be able to find another woman like her. That's when he saw it. She was wearing her engagement ring. "Where did you get that?"</p><p>"Takemura left it outside my hotel room door."</p><p>"I thought I had lost it." He kissed her hand. "It suits you."</p><p>"I love the absolute fuck out of you, Sandayu. I don't want to lose you."</p><p>"You are crass, but I love and adore you for it."</p><p>V sat up, giving him a stern look. "Before we get married, you need to deal with your parents once and for all. Tell them that I'll be your wife and they need to get the fuck over it."</p><p>"I do not wish to speak to them again. But I will do it for you." Oda pressed a tender kiss on her lips, and he had nearly forgotten the taste of her lips. "Come home, V."</p><p>"Or we could go to the hotel that I've still got for a night."</p><p>Oda chuckled. "Let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay in update, but I really struggled to get this chapter done. I'm not happy with it but there it is.</p><p>I've got some more fics planned soon which it probably to blame;</p><p>Vik Vector/Female V<br/>Pepe/Female V<br/>Saul Bright/Female V<br/>Jefferson Peralez/Female V</p><p>I will do Takemura eventually. I havent got an idea for that yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.V and Oda got back to the hotel, barely able to keep their hands off each other. They laughed as they rushed up the stairs to the room, practically falling through the door.</p><p>Oda was on her as soon as the door shut, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. V eagerly welcomed his tongue, gently massaging his with hers. His hands roamed all over her body, palming her backside insistently before his hands slipped underneath her t-shirt.</p><p>"Babe, there's a condom dispenser in the bathroom."</p><p>"What?" He muttered against her neck.</p><p>"I'm not on any birth control."</p><p>"Doesn't matter." He mumbled as they fell onto the bed,</p><p>V pushed him up so she could look at him. "Are you sure? I could get pregnant."</p><p>Oda smiled at her, gifting her a tender kiss. "I'm very sure."</p><p>"So we just stop using anything and see what happens?"</p><p>"I want to see you grow with our child."</p><p>V pulled hard on his t-shirt. "Babe, knock me the fuck up."</p><p>Their lips crashed together again, desperate to make up for lost time. They had missed each other. They only found safety in each other's arms. The separation served to secure their relationship as they knew how it felt to be away from each other.</p><p>"I've missed you." He muttered against her neck, brushing his lips across her skin. He slipped his hand underneath her vest to palm her breasts.</p><p>"You're sure takin' your sweet fuckin' time."</p><p>Oda chuckled. "Is my lovely V feeling impatient?"</p><p>"Fuck off, Corpo boy." V gasped as she was pinned to the bed. Heat pooled in her groin just from seeing the look in his eyes. He was <em>hungry </em>for her.</p><p>"It has been a while since I've heard that out of your crass mouth." He growled.</p><p>V rolled her hips against his clothed erection, distracting him enough so she could flip them. She laughed as she straddled hips, pulling her vest off over her head and throwing it somewhere behind her. "Oh look. Bested you again."</p><p>His hands explored every inch of her upper body, palming her breasts and caressing the skin of her hips. She was a beautiful angel, open and bare to him. Only him. "I wanted you from the first moment I saw you." He admitted.</p><p>V chuckled. "You mean when you were a dick to me and Goro?"</p><p>"No." He shook his head. "That wasn't the first time I saw you."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I escorted Hanako-sama to a function in which you attended. You wore a long black grown and your hair was up. You had dark red lips and your perfume reminded me of spring time in Japan."</p><p>"Then you tried to kill me?"</p><p>Oda smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Fortunately, you are better than me."</p><p>V threw her head back in laughter, throwing her hands up in the air. "He finally admits it!"</p><p>He sat up, wrapping his arms around her. They were face to face, eye to eye, so much said but no words uttered from either of them. Suddenly the fuse was lit, and his lips were on hers.</p><p>His lips still tasted like honey and how V missed it. She moaned into his mouth eagerly welcoming his tongue. There was something soothing about they way he kissed her. He kissed her fiercely, but it was tender like he was giving her a small piece of himself every time.</p><p>A hiss of relief tumbled out of Oda when V finally released his erection from the confines of his trousers, but that relief soon changed to blissful groans. His soon to be wife's determined hands stroked his length, her nails catching the sensitive tip.</p><p>"Lay back." She whispered against his lips. "Let me take care of you."</p><p>He watched with interest as she moved down his body, her hands still stroking his cock. A Japanese expletive escaped his as her tongue teased the tip. That crass, pretty mouth sealing around his cock as her tongue worked up and down the shaft.</p><p>V laughed to herself as she looked up to see Oda with an arm slung over his eyes, obviously holding his feelings back. He always slipped up and lost control.</p><p>She was infuriating slow in her ministrations, but whenever she sense his desperation, she flashed him a look as she took him a fully into her mouth, and he always slumped down in defeat.</p><p>But not this time. This time, she would blow his mind before he blew his load into her.</p><p>She stood up and he eagerly watched as she stripped completely naked before she yanked his trousers down his legs. She stood before him, hands on hips and smirking. "I love seeing you naked and hard for me." She crawled back onto the bed and up his body. "Now what shall I do to you?"</p><p>It was only when she happened to see the ties of the dressing gowns that she got the idea. She slipped off the bed to grab the ties before returning to the bed. She secured them both to the bed before securing them around Oda's wrists. "Hmmm, bested you again. You look so sexy in this position."</p><p>Oda struggled against the binds. His whole body was burning in an unbearable yet delicious way. That look in her eye had him submitting and he was willing to let her do what she wanted to him.</p><p>V positioned herself facing away from him. "Now, let me suck on your pretty cock. See how wet I am for you."</p><p>Oda was stuck between heaven and hell. Heaven was her mouth on his cock. She had taken him as far as she could, and her nimble tongue left none of his cock neglected. Hell was watching as she slipped two fingers inside her pussy, finger fucking herself as she sucked his cock. He wanted nothing more than to taste her. He felt the vibration of her orgasm shoot through.</p><p>He could feel himself getting close. "V…" He groaned.</p><p>She sensed how close he was, and she released his cock with a soft pop. She moved position and sunk herself on his length. With each roll of her hips, she bought him closer to his own orgasm.</p><p>Oda struggled against the restraints as his future wife grinding down against him in a delicious way, drawing out sinful moans. It wasn't going to last any longer and decided to stop resisting. He uttered a string of expletives in Japanese before he roared, spilling into her.</p><p>V pressed a kiss into his chest before she collapsed down on top of him. "I love you."</p><p>Oda waited until his breathing had started to calm down. "I love you, my lovely V."</p><p>Releasing the binds, V breathed a sigh of relief when his arms engulfed her, and she felt secure again for the first time in a week.</p><p>They lay together in a happy silence for a while. They were just content to be close together.</p><p>It was Oda who broke the silence first. "Have you thought about what kind of wedding you want?"</p><p>"There's a Japanese tea garden in Japantown. It's a little hidden but it's beautiful. We can get married there with close family and friends."</p><p>"Sounds perfect."</p><p>"I don't really care about perfect. I would be happy to get married in jeans and T-shirt."</p><p>"We could do that."</p><p>V yawned. "It's the only wedding I plan to have so I want a proper wedding."</p><p>Oda also yawned; the lure of sleep had almost hooked him. "We'll do it anyway you want."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oda casted a look sideways at V as he sat in the drivers seat of her Rayfield Caliburn. They were parked up in an alley across the road from Michael Vincent's apartment, waiting for him to leave so they could break in like they did at Okuda's place.</p><p>Oda watching V out of concern. She had woken up at 3 am that morning with a migraine, pale and clammy. V dismissed his concerns, but he wouldn't let them go. He had been watching her in the 45 minutes they had been there, and she looked like she was ready to vomit at any moment.</p><p>"Are you ok, lovely?" He asked as he passed her a bottle of water that he had snagged from the back.</p><p>She took it and quickly drained half the contents. "I'm fine, babe. Just a bit under the weather."</p><p>"You need to see the doctor." He said with a frown.</p><p>"I don't need a doctor."</p><p>"Do you remember what happened last time?"</p><p>"I don't need a doctor, babe." V quickly threw the car door open and vomited on the ground. She huffed out a breath as she shut the car door, quickly groping around in the glove box to find some gum. "I know that the problem is."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"You know when we had some nice make up sex and we agreed to see what happened after since we stopped using contraception." V finally turned to him. "well…something happened."</p><p>Oda wore of look of confusion until the meaning of her words hit him like a punch in the stomach. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Well, there's no other explanation for the little growing mass with a stubborn ass heart beat that is currently occupying my wo…." The rest of her sentence was cut off by Oda's searing kiss. Her heart thumped when she felt his hand caressing her stomach. "Happy?"</p><p>Oda chuckled. "My lovely V is growing our child. I couldn't be happier."</p><p>"Gonna get super pissy at you." She warned, but there was smile on her face.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Gonna get fat too."</p><p>"You will look as beautiful as you always do." He kissed her nose gently as he caressed her face.</p><p>"I'm gonna be 18 weeks on our wedding day."</p><p>"We can reveal the sex of the baby on the day."</p><p>V looked towards the apartment building to see Michael Vincent leaving it. "Babe, let's go."</p><p>They broke into the apartment and set to work in searching for any evidence. V went into the bedroom, heading straight to the wardrobe. She hunted through various items until she spotted something that stopped her dead. There in her hand she had a picture of her when she was 5 years old. She couldn't fathom why he would have a picture of her when he hadn't seen her in 25 years.</p><p>She sat on the bed and just stared at the picture. She placed a hand on her stomach, thinking about the baby she was growing. Despite the fact she was only 10 weeks pregnant, she still couldn't imagine walking out on her baby.</p><p>"Are you ok, my lovely?"</p><p>V jumped at the sound of Oda's voice. "Look." She showed him the picture when he sat down next to her. "It's me when I was 5 years old. I remember when it was taken."</p><p>"You look like trouble." He said with a grin. "You are still trouble."</p><p>"This will be our baby one day. Can you imagine leaving them like my parents did?"</p><p>"I was raised mostly by my aunt and grandmother." Oda sadly admitted. "I don't remember seeing my parents all that much when I was growing up."</p><p>"How are we going to raise this baby when we both had absent parents?"</p><p>Oda wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "We arent our parents, V."</p><p>V melted into his embrace, letting the wave of insecurity pass. "You're right. We can do better with our baby than they did with us."</p><p>"Did you find anything?"</p><p>"No. You?"</p><p>"Nothi…." Both Oda and V froze when they heard the door open. They quickly made it out onto the balcony, using a wall to hide.</p><p>"How do we get out?" V whispered.</p><p>"There's door down there that leads to the corridor."</p><p>V couldn't resist the urge to get a look at the father she hadn't seen in 25 years. When she peered in, it wasn't her father she had seen, it was her mother. She didn't have time to think on it as Oda was urging her forward.</p><p>They moved slowly around the balcony, managing to get to the door without being seen. They finally breathed a sigh of relief when the lift door closed behind them and they were heading back down.</p><p>"That was too close." V huffed out a breath.</p><p>"You took the picture?"</p><p>V looked at the picture in her hand and handed it to him. "It's of me, so it's my picture."</p><p>Oda secured the picture inside his jacket pocket, quickly reaching out to grip her hips and pulling her closer. "I want to take you right now." He whispered in her ear.</p><p>V chuckled as his teeth nipped her earlobe. "You have work to do and so do I."</p><p>"I know." He walked her backwards until she was pressed against the elevator wall. "We didn't have sex this morning."</p><p>"I know and I woke up so horny, I had to sort myself out."</p><p>"You looked so peaceful when I left this morning. Did not want to wake you after you had been up in the night."</p><p>"Kiss me quickly and then drop me home." Oda complied with her demand, kissing her fiercely as he groped her backside. "Take me home. I'm going to need a nap for what you plan to do to me later."</p><p>V had managed an hour of sleep before thoughts of her parents. She wanted to know truth about why they both left her, but she couldn't think of where to start. Then River cross her mind. She pulled out her phone and dialled his number.</p><p>"Hi Riv, it's me. Can I ask you a favour?"</p><p>"Anything for you, V."</p><p>V sighed as she looked a photo that Oda had given back to her when he dropped her off. "I need to know any information you can find about Michael and Victoria Vincent."</p><p>"Any reason?"</p><p>"They are my parents and they both abandoned me as a child. I want to know why."</p><p>"I'll see what I can dig up. What's your name?"</p><p>"Victoria Vincent. It's a long story." V chuckled. "Soon to be, Victoria Oda. Can't wait drop that bullshit name from mine."</p><p>River laughed along with her. "Looking forward to the wedding and meeting your husband to be."</p><p>"I'm glad you and the family can come."</p><p>"Anyway, I'll see what I can dig up about your parents and I'll get back to you."</p><p>"Thanks, Riv."</p><hr/><p>Hanako had been watching Oda ever since he returned to work. He had been hiding his grin but failing miserably and Hanako knew it was something to do with V. She suspected what it was, but she didn't want to pry. However, she decided that she would take pity on Oda by sending him home to celebrate with his soon to be wife.</p><p>"Oda-kun, can you come to my office?"</p><p>"Right away, Hanako-sama." Oda was nervous. She rarely called him into her office, and he couldn't read her mood. He entered the office, bowing respectfully. "You wished to see me, Hanako-sama."</p><p>"Oda-kun. Go home to your wife." She smiled at his confused face. "And congratulations."</p><p>Oda bowed again. "Thank you, Hanako-sama."</p><p>He made several stops before he went home. He bought her fresh flowers, a slice of cake from her favourite bakery and her favourite dinner from a Japanese restaurant near to their apartment. He wanted to celebrate their happy news with her favourites. She deserved to be spoiled.</p><p>When he got home, the house wias quiet. He left the food and flowers in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. The shower was running, and he could hear her humming a Samurai song as she washed herself.</p><p>He stripped off his Arasaka armour in record speed and joined her in the shower. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her stomach. "How are the two most beautiful beings in existence doing?"</p><p>V chuckled through a wave of nausea that hit her. "One of them is perfect. The other one is very vomity."</p><p>"Will you manage dinner? I got your favourite."</p><p>"It seems to have passed now." V turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "A quiet dinner, just the 3 of us."</p><p>"Shall we…." He paused to lay sweet kisses on her neck and shoulder. "…..have some dessert first?"</p><p>V turned around pushing her backside into his hardened length, groaning as his hands gently massaged her breasts. "You'll enjoy my tits when they are twice the size."</p><p>"As long as they are your tits, I enjoy them no matter the size."</p><p>V huffed out a laugh. "Alright, ya fuckin' perv. Bend me over and stick your dick in me." V braced her hands against the shower wall, gasping as he entered her quickly. "I've been thinking about your dick all day."</p><p>Oda swatted her backside. "I've been thinking about fucking you all day."</p><p>The shower stall soon filled up with sounds of pleasure. The symphony of their groans bouncing off the tiles. Oda had a firm grip on her hips, snapping her back to meet his thrusts. V's mewling whimpers went straight to his head, making him feel hazy.</p><p>"Harder, please." She begged. Oda fucked her harder, making her legs feel like jelly. She could feel it. She could feel that tension building in her groin and it was going hit her full force. "Fuck." She cried out as her vagina clamped down around his cock.</p><p>It wasn't long before Oda spilled into her, muttering Japanese swear words through gritted teeth. He let his breath calm down before he tried to speak. "Lovely, are you ok?"</p><p>V was burning with embarrassment. She still had a cock inside her, had an amazing orgasm and she was covered in vomit. She couldn't help the reaction and tears streamed down her face. A sob broke out of her and she tried to hide it, but he knew.</p><p>"V, what's wrong?"</p><p>"You came inside of me and I puked." She cried, but she allowed him to pull her into his arms.</p><p>Oda laughed. "That's the first time I fucked vomit out of a woman."</p><p>V couldn't help the laughter that had escaped her. "I love that you aren't bothered by it."</p><p>"Not the first time you've puked on me, lovely."</p><p>After they had dried themselves and changed into some comfy clothes, they decided to have dinner out on the balcony. Once dinner and dessert had been eaten, they had cuddled up on the wicker sofa, discussing their wedding and the baby.</p><p>"We need to think about names soon." V sighed happily, enjoying the sensation of his fingers through her hair.</p><p>"We have plenty of time to think about names."</p><p>"I want Jackie to be the middle name."</p><p>"If it's a boy, we can call him Jackie."</p><p>"You'd be ok with that?"</p><p>Oda's reply was cut off when the door bell went. "I will go." Oda went to front door, annoyed at whoever interrupted his quiet evening with his wife.</p><p>He got the shock of his life when he saw his mother, grandmother, aunt and 3 sisters standing there. He knew what this meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oda stood frozen at the sight of all of his female family members gathered at the door.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you." He put his hands both sides of the door frame to prevent entry. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Sandayu, do not be so rude." His grandmother scolded.</p><p>"Sorry, grandmother."</p><p>"Babe, Aki's making a break for it!" V yelled from the balcony.</p><p>Oda just managed to get hold of Aki's collar before he was out of the door. "Nice try." He grunted as he picked the puppy up. "I suppose you should come in then."</p><p>V came in from the balcony, suddenly feeling ready to vomit again. Oda put Aki down and wrapped his arm around. "Lovely. These are sisters, Asami, Ena and Kei. My aunt, Mayuko. My grandmother, Aiya. You've already met my mother, Takura."</p><p>V bowed respectfully despite the fact that she had 6 fearsome but very beautiful Japanese women staring at her. She could her stomach getting ready blow and she couldn't think of a more humiliating time for it to happen, other than puking between her and her husband's orgasms. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She managed through gritted teeth.</p><p>Oda could see in her face that she was feeling sick again, so he gave her an out. "Lovely, why don't you go and make the tea." He watched V move at lightning speed to the kitchen, followed by Aki. "So, is there a reason for this visit?"</p><p>"I want to know why you haven't spoken to your own mother in 3 months." His grandmother frowned at him expecting an answer.</p><p>Oda grunted in annoyance. "She knows why. She insulted my wife to be."</p><p>"I forbid you from marrying that American street trash."</p><p>"Do not call her that." Oda sneered. "And you have no right to forbid me from anything."</p><p>"I am your mother!"</p><p>"What you are is a waste of space!" Oda stomped in the kitchen, angrily slamming his fist against the door panel to close it.</p><p>"Going well then?" V wrapped her arms around him from behind him, kissing the bare skin of his back. "Stay here and calm down. I'll go and talk to them."</p><p>V left Oda drinking tea in the kitchen, hoping she might make some way with his family. "Please, take a seat. Sandayu will calm down soon."</p><p>"We didn't get your name?" His aunt asked calmly. V gathered that his aunt was the peacekeeper.</p><p>"Victoria. I'm sorry for my quick exit earlier. Still not used to these pregnancy hormones." V sensed their demeanour change when she mentioned the pregnancy.</p><p>"Sandayu didn't tell us that you were expecting." One of his sisters commented, although V couldn't remember what her name was.</p><p>"I'm only 10 weeks and we haven't known for long." V turned to see Oda appearing from the kitchen carrying a tray. "Babe, just telling them about the baby."</p><p>Oda smiled, giving her a quick kiss before he served the tea. "We are going to reveal the baby's sex at the wedding."</p><p>"Sandayu is convinced the baby is a girl."</p><p>Aiya took a sip of tea and smiled a little as Oda wrapped his arms around her. "Do you have a preference, Victoria?"</p><p>V shook her head. "No. Just looking forward to meeting my baby, who will be as beautiful as his or her daddy."</p><p>"So tell us about the wedding."</p><p>V and Oda went into detail about their wedding. Discussing the venue, the music, the food. They shared some ideas about how to reveal the baby's sex. Oda tentatively offered an invite to the wedding for his family. He never expected them to accept but they did. Well his mother was reluctant to accept but his grandmother had wordlessly forced her into it.</p><p>They had said goodbye to the women after a few hours and the moment they left, Oda was on V, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "My grandmother loves you."</p><p>"How could you tell?" V laughed.</p><p>"She's never liked any woman I dated, but you and your ability to charm anyone won her over."</p><p>"I'm glad you invited them to the wedding. I want them to see just what you have and what I give you."</p><p>"Let's go to bed and celebrate."</p><p>V led him to the bedroom with a lascivious grin on her face. "Don't make me puke this time."</p><p>"I make no guarantees."</p><hr/><p>Oda waiting with held breath as Vik started up the monitor and began to scan V's stomach. He was going to see his baby for the first time, and he was so happy. He gasped when he heard a strong, determined heartbeat fill the office.</p><p>"And there is baby." Vik grinned. "Everything is looking good, but you'd be better to see a specialist."</p><p>"What do you think, babe?"</p><p>"I think my lovely V is a miracle." He gave her a quick kiss before turning his focus back to the screen. "It's definitely a girl. She radiates trouble just like her mother does."</p><p>"Vik, we have a huge favour to ask."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"We want to announce if it's a boy or girl at the wedding, but we want it as a surprise too. Would you be willing to organise the reveal?"</p><p>"Any ideas on how you want it done?"</p><p>"We can't decide."</p><p>Vik scratched the back of his head as he considered ideas. "I'll get Misty in on it."</p><p>V got up from the bed and she had a wave of insecurity hit her as she pondered her next question. "Vik, I have another question."</p><p>Vik saw V's face and he wondered what had V so nervous. "What is it, V?"</p><p>"Would you be willing to walk me down the aisle?"</p><p>Vik felt emotional as the questioned tumbled out her mouth. He would love nothing more than to walk her down the aisle. He had known her since she was a teenager, and she was like a little sister to him. He pulled her into his arms, and he could feel the emotions shake through her. "Of course, I will."</p><p>"Thanks, Vik." She wiped away the tears and tried to hide that she was crying. "Let's get home, babe."</p><p>V and Oda had left it another 4 weeks before they announced her pregnancy. One night while they were cuddled up together in bed, they both had their phones in hand and V composed a message to both her contacts and his.</p><p>
  <em>[Hi chooms. See picture attached.]</em>
</p><p>"So now we wait?" Oda said with a grin.</p><p>"Yep." V looked down at her bare stomach, smiling at Aki who had appointed himself as her protector, always sleeping with his head on her stomach. "You think my stomach is bigger now?"</p><p>"It has rounded slightly but no one would know you were pregnant."</p><p>Both their phones started to bleep consistently with messages. Every message was a congratulations, full of happiness for them both.</p><p>It was Takemura's message that had them laughing.</p><p>
  <em>[Congratulations. No one else will be training the child but me.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Goro, the baby hasn't even been born yet.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[I am aware. I will give you some music that Oda and I listened to when we were training.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[You are gonna be this kid's favourite Uncle.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[As it should be.]</em>
</p><p>"So Goro is absolutely thrilled, and Kerry has decided that we must play his music to the baby."</p><p>Oda turned towards V, giving Aki a scratch behind the ears before he laid his hand on V's stomach. "She will be a very loved child."</p><p>V laid her hand on Oda's and interlocked their fingers. "Absolutely adored by her parents."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I thought I'd introduce you to Victoria aka lovely V.</p><p>(I hate her lipstick. It looks a bit weird.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Will you be alright to do this in your condition?"</p><p>"I'll be fine, babe."</p><p>The city lights had started to dim as Oda drove down the winding desert roads of the Badlands, on the way to Aldecaldo camp. V was fiddling with the radio, finally settling on Kerry Eurodyne's newest track. Of course, she had heard it before; Kerry never released anything new without sending it to V first.</p><p>She had been surprised to hear that his new song was about her and Oda. He called it, "Bright lights." Oda said it was apt and the lyrics described their relationship perfectly.</p><p>"You know Kerry is gonna be singing this at the wedding, right?" V knew Kerry enough and she wouldn't be surprised if he dragged V up on stage with him. "Whether we want him to or not."</p><p>"I wouldn't expect anything less from Kerry."</p><p>"You know he actually joked about inviting him in for a threesome?"</p><p>Oda growled possessively. "I don't share."</p><p>"Neither do I." V reached over to caress his thigh.</p><p>"Behave." Oda growled again, but V knew it was only out of lust. "Keep doing that and you'll keep the whole camp awake with your screaming."</p><p>V frowned. "Babe, now I'm horny again."</p><p>"You're insatiable."</p><p>"I can't help it!" She protested. "I'm so overwhelmed by all these intense emotions. I just want to be close to you all the time because I love you so much."</p><p>"We have a whole month in Japan soon and you can ride my cock as much as you want."</p><p>"I seem to remember barely four hours ago, the only one being ridden was me." V threw her husband a smirk. He tried to claim that she had an abnormal sex drive, but he was just as bad as she was.</p><p>"I returned home to find my wife sunbathing naked."</p><p>"I suppose it was when I open my legs and asked if you were hungry that did it?"</p><p>"I can never get enough of you." Oda pulled the car up at the camp and shut it off before getting out of the car. He walked around the car and helped V to get out. As she stood up, he caught her lips with his own and gentle kiss. They kissed until they were both left breathless. "I love you." He said in a breathy whisper.</p><p>"I love you, too." She took his hand and pressed a kiss on his knuckles. "Come on. I want to show you off."</p><p>They walked in the camp hand in hand. Soft guitar notes drifted towards them and the smell of camp fire lingered in the air. V loved the feeling she got whenever she visited the camp. "Hey, brothers and sisters."</p><p>Panam was on V immediately with a crushing hug, taking care to not press against her little bump. "This is a surprise."</p><p>"Well, I wanted to introduce you to this beautiful man."</p><p>Saul stood up and offered Oda his hand. "I take you are the lucky man who bagged this awesome woman?"</p><p>Oda gratefully shook his hand, chuckling slightly. "That I am."</p><p>"Oh, look at that smug face." Mitch offered.</p><p>"I'd be smug if I was him." Cassidy slapped Oda on the back. "I heard she beat your ass."</p><p>"My wife is not a woman to mess with."</p><p>"Welcome to the family, brother." Mitch offered Oda a sympathetic smile.</p><p>After only a few minutes with the family and Oda got the impression that several of the men and at least one woman were nursing crushes on V. He didn't mind though. She was a beautiful woman inside and out and she often drew attention to her. They thought of her with affection and clearly made no effort to make a move on her.</p><p>The party was in full swing, drinks all around and stories were shared. Everyone asked how V and Oda ended up going from enemies to lovers. Truth was, they couldn't really even say they were enemies. They didn't even know each other properly when they battled on the day of the parade to be enemies. Oda didn't like her because she thought she was a threat to Arasaka, but he still couldn't deny his attraction. She made him conflicted.</p><p>They discussed their relationship in detail one night while in bed. Oda confessed his attraction to her, made even more intense by their fight. V had too confession an attraction to him. That night in the nightclub had determined the course of their future.</p><p>"So, basically we fucked in a nightclub and now we are getting married." V looked up at Oda, warmed by the love in his eyes. She caressed his face, studying his beautiful face as she had done many times before.</p><p>Panam made a retching noise. "So lovey dovey."</p><p>"Pan, when you find the perfect partner, you won't find it so icky." V threw her friend a glare, but there was a smile behind it.</p><p>It was getting close to midnight and Oda had been so engrossed in a discussion about the Panzer with Saul, Mitch, Cassidy and Panam that none of them noticed that V had actually fallen asleep on a sofa by the fire.</p><p>"Oda." Carol called out from the other side of the fire. "You better check out sleeping beauty."</p><p>Pan laughed quietly at the sight of V sound asleep. "Even when she's asleep, she looks like she could beat someone's ass."</p><p>Saul stood up, stretching out his tired body. "V has the right idea. Oda the spare tent is set up."</p><p>Oda gently picked V up, taking care not to wake her. She murmured in her sleep but otherwise didn't move. There was a bed that was just about big enough for both of them, so he laid her out gently and climbed in next to her so he could spoon her.</p><p>Once the camp was quiet, he managed to fall asleep.</p><p>It was still dark when Oda got up, desperately needing to piss. As he walked back to the tent, he sensed something was off. All the tents were closed, so no one else was up and about but he could hear movement. He scanned the area, picking up half a dozen on the outskirts off the camp.</p><p>He moved quietly into Saul's tent. He put his hand over Saul's and gently shook him. Saul startled awake but Oda put his finger to his lips to shush him. "There's half a dozen, armed unknowns on the edge of the camp." He whispered.</p><p>"Are you armed?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I'll wake Mitch and Panam. Get in position and keep an eye on them." Saul immediately leapt out of bed and rifled through his locker, pulling out two pistol. "Here." Saul handed one to Oda and they both snuck out the tent.</p><p>Saul joined Oda moments later with Panam and Mitch. "Hey, brother." He whispered.</p><p>"Create a distraction. Just enough to draw their attention and I'll sneak up on them when they are distracted."</p><p>"Mitch, stay with him. Pan come with me."</p><p>Once the unknowns were distracted, Oda moved quietly but efficiently. Mitch was in awe at how deadly he was but never made even a whisper of noise.</p><p>Oda incapacitated the unknowns one by one. None of them knew it was coming as he moved so lightly it was almost like he was floating. He had rendered the last one unconscious, then a scream from the camp drew his attention.</p><p> </p><p>They ran back to camp to find several more unknowns and one pointing a gun at a child.</p><p>"Don't come any closer or I put a bullet in this kids brain." A soldier snarled.</p><p>V had been woken up by the scream, but she chose to stay out of sight. She could see Oda and knew that if she could get the soldier holding the child, he could get the rest. She looked in Oda's bag and found two throwing knives. Fortunately, she was deadly accurate with a throwing knife.</p><p>She aimed carefully and took time, so she didn't hit the child. She threw both knives in quick succession, getting him both times in the mid back.</p><p>Oda saw his moment and moved quickly, leaping over the fire to take out two soldiers. He shot another with his gun. Saul slammed another in the side of the ripper doc trailer. The others ran when they saw Oda threating to push another's face into the fire.</p><p>Oda snarled at the man he had hold off. "I'm going to let you live. You tell your leader, the Aldecaldos are under Arasaka protection. If I hear of any more attacks on them, I'll track you down and I'll hand you over to the Scavs. Is that clear?"</p><p>The soldier nodded and ran as soon as Oda let him go.</p><p>Saul shook Oda's hand, eternally grateful that he gave them some warning. "Thank you for your help, brother."</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>"That was some move you pulled there, Oda." Mitch huffed out a breath. "Never seen someone leap over a fire and take out two people."</p><p>"I'm going back to bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>River glanced around the apartment that V shared with Oda. "This is a nice place."</p><p>"Thanks. Sandayu had it before we got together. I just made it look less clinical."</p><p>River took a seat at the kitchen table as V hovered about the kitchen, serving the lunch she had made. "You didn't have to cook for me."</p><p>"It's a thanks for looking into my family for me." She placed a lasagne of the table, along with a bowl of salad and garlic bread.</p><p>River eagerly served himself a portion of lasagne. He always enjoyed V's cooking so he would savour every bite. He briefly considered asking to take some home as well. "It's not a pretty affair."</p><p>V served herself some lasagne and salad, taking a quick bite of a tomato slice. "So, what did you find?"</p><p>River pulled out his files. "So I dug deep into your father." River huffed a breath before he continued. "There were four girls that accused him of raping them."</p><p>"How old were they?" V started to feel sick.</p><p>"Oldest was 15, the others were 14."</p><p>"My mother abandoned me 13." V mulled over the past when her mother left her. "She was in my father's apartment so I guess they are together. I guess I was getting too close to his preferred age."</p><p>"I went to meet your mother." Like V, River felt his appetite wane rapidly.</p><p>"Lovely, isnt she?"</p><p>"She was all charm until I mentioned you, then she tried to seduce me."</p><p>"What did she say?"</p><p>River huffed out a humourless laugh. "Your father had no interest in having a family. When you were 12, he came back. I think she was worried that you get his attention rather than her."</p><p>"That sounds like her." V rubbed her stomach, as the growing life within her reminded her of it's presence. "It's so fucked up. How could a parent think those things about their own child?"</p><p>River moved around the table to sit in the chair next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry, V."</p><p>"I need to lie down." V crawled into bed, snuggling up to Oda's pillow for comfort. Her nausea had come roaring back and she felt like she would vomit if she moved.</p><p>She wondered how she could ever be a good mother since her parents were so awful. How would she explain the lack of family on her side to her child? Why there is only one picture of her before the age of 13.</p><hr/><p>Oda rushed home as quick as could. He had received a message at lunch to say that there was an emergency with V and he need to get home quickly. He crashed through the front door to find a man waiting for him. "Where is V?"</p><p>"I'm River and V is in bed." River nodded to Oda respectfully, something that Oda returned. "Listen. I've told V some things I discovered about her family and she's taking it hard. I didn't want to leave her until you got back."</p><p>Oda desperately wanted to get to V but he needed to know what happened. "What did you find out?"</p><p>"V's father was caught with underage girls and someone at Arasaka covered it up." River pointed to the files he left on the kitchen table. "I've left my files. I know you were looking into her father anyway. It doesn't paint a pretty picture for Arasaka."</p><p>"Thank you." Oda forced Arasaka to the back of his mind. "Thank you for staying with her."</p><p>"No problem. We may not be together anymore, but I still care for V and I'm here for her…. All three of you."</p><p>Once River had left, Oda stepped into the master bedroom, his heart broke when he saw the pain in V's eyes. He stripped off his armour and quickly climbed into bed. V immediately sobbed when wrapped himself around her. "Shhhh, lovely. Just let it out."</p><p>V had cried for hours as Oda cradled her until she eventually fell asleep. He left her with Aki, who seemed to know that V was upset because he refused to leave her. All the files spread out the kitchen table made him wonder what the hell River found about her family.</p><p>Oda pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Takemura, telling him to come over.</p><p>Both men spent hours going through all of the evidence that River had gathered, and they were impressed with the detail that River got into.</p><p>"This Detective is quite an astute man, it seems." Takemura commented.</p><p>"I can see why V wanted him to investigate her family." Oda turned towards the kitchen door to see V lumbering through it. "Lovely, are you ok?" He asked as he embraced her, giving her a quick kiss.</p><p>"I'm fine, babe." She sighed as she grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. "What are you boys up to?"</p><p>"We are searching through your friend's files." Oda sat back down and immediately wrapped an arm around V as she sat down next to him. "He tied up a lot of loose ends for us."</p><p>"He was the one who shot you, wasn't he?"</p><p>"We are certain that it was him." Takemura gave V a sympathetic smile. He could only imagine how hard it was for V. "We think he hired the hit on Okuda as well."</p><p>"Okuda knew, right?" V asked as she took in a sip of coffee. "He knew Michael's secrets and used them to get information."</p><p>"We think Michael Worthington knew as well. That's why there was an attempt on his life."</p><p>"You are gonna nail that fucker, right?" V wanted to make sure her father was punished for what he did to those poor girls, even if it wasn't a legal acknowledgement of his guilt. "He made life hell for 4 teenage girls and their families and Arasaka covered it up. Arasaka better fuckin' make that right."</p><p>Oda pulled V closer to him, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I will speak to Hanako-sama. We will make sure those families are compensated."</p><p>"They don't just need compensation. They need vindication."</p><p>"Perhaps you should speak to Hanako-sama? She seems to like you."</p><p>"I will tomorrow." V got up with her coffee cup in hand. "I'm gonna go and watch some trash TV."</p><p>"How will you cope when we are in Japan for a month?"</p><p>V laughed. "We'll either be in bed or sightseeing. I'll cope."</p><p>Oda blushed when he glanced at Takemura, but the older man had a barely concealed smirk on his face.</p><p>Takemura's best man speech would be an interesting one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>